


The one-time thing

by KillerQueen86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen86/pseuds/KillerQueen86
Summary: Emma Swan una notte a Boston incontra un affascinante straniero, i due passano una notte di passione insieme ma poi prendono strade diverse. Quattro anni dopo Emma vive a New York, dopo aver ricevuto una proposta che le cambierà la vita entra in crisi e decide di tornare a Storybrooke al matrimonio dei suoi migliori amici, nella piccola cittadina incontrerà nuovamente lo straniero di Boston.





	1. Leia e Matthew

Nota dell’autore: Eccomi dopo averci lavorato molto e aver rimandato per tanto, questo è il primo capitolo della mia prima fan fiction AU in assoluto, non ho mai scritto un AU, perché i CS sono la prima OTP che mi ha fatto amare questo genere. Ora non so come sembra il primo capitolo, mi piacerebbe molto sapere la vostra opinione, avrei altre due AU su cui lavorare, in base il gradimento di questa continua le altre.  
Bando alle ciance eccovi il primo capitolo, spero davvero che vi piaccia, fatemi sapere che ne pensate.

Beta: (Pazienti con i miei numerosi errori) Al3___, Paolettazza

Disclaimer: OUAT e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà (altrimenti sarebbe stato un prodotto HBO), tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento

 

Per chi vuole su Facebook trovate la mia pagina: KillerQueen86 e il mio blog con recensioni e altro Attraverso lo Specchio-Blog

 

The one-time thing

 

Capitolo 1  
Leia e Matthew

Boston 2012 

Diede un’occhiata in giro, si era avventurata in un hotel carino con annesso bar e ristorante, era da un po’ che non aveva una serata tutta per sé, ogni tanto aveva bisogno di sentirsi ancora lei, ogni tanto aveva bisogno di sentirsi semplicemente Emma, lontana dalle sue responsabilità, e sì aveva davvero bisogno di sentirsi desiderata, di sapere ancora di essere donna.   
Il piccolo bar non era molto affollato, era tranquillo, cosa che a lei piaceva, era venerdì sera del resto, un piccolo gruppo con un cantante dalla voce calda e melodiosa suonava all’angolo del locale al bancone del bar, solo qualche avventore solitario: la maggior parte delle coppie e dei gruppi erano ai tavoli.   
Il tizio accanto a lei non faceva altro che parlare di qualcosa inerente al suo lavoro, uno di quei noiosi lavori di ufficio di cui non le importava nulla e sopratutto la stava annoiando. Era un peccato perché era un bell'uomo e non le sarebbe dispiaciuto passare un po di tempo insieme a lui. Forse avrebbe dovuto ordinare qualcosa di più forte di un semplice bicchiere di vino, quando si era offerto di pagarle un drink. Era una donna adulta e libera e non si preoccupava in quelle serate a vestire i panni della seduttrice, a farsi desiderare dagli uomini, ma era solo per una notte, lei, Emma Swan non era tipo da relazioni, ci aveva provato, ma tutti gli uomini della sua vita l’aveva delusa, quindi aveva innalzato attorno al suo cuore delle barriere alte che la proteggevano nessuno si sarebbe avvicinato tanto da ferirla, non dopo quello che era successo con LUI.   
Osservava l’uomo accanto a lei cercando di trovare nelle sue parole un motivo per restare, qualcosa che la attraesse a lui a parte il suo aspetto, ma rimase prontamente delusa. Lo sproloquio fu interrotto quando a loro si avvicinò qualcuno.   
"Scusa amico" disse il nuovo arrivato con un forte accento, inglese forse?   
"Credo che qualcuno abbia tamponato la tua macchina nel parcheggio, mi hanno mandato ad avvertiti" concluse. Vide il suo accompagnatore imprecare sottovoce scusarsi e allontanarsi di fretta, il ragazzo inglese si voltò verso di lei sorridendo, era bello, no, era incredibilmente affascinante, alto capelli nero pece, disordinati tanto da farle prudere le dite delle mani con la voglia di giocarci, la barba incolta da qualche giorno che era sicura poteva lasciare i suoi segni sulla pelle, ma soprattutto rimase piacevolmente colpita dai suoi incredibili occhi blu che sembravano splendere ancora di più sotto delle sopraciglia folte.   
"Posso offrirti qualcosa di più forte di un semplice bicchiere di vino?" chiese occupando il posto accanto a lei.   
"Nessuno ha tamponato la sua auto, vero?" chiese divertita e incuriosita.   
"Mi sembravi in forte difficoltà e sono sempre pronto a correre in aiuto" continuò facendole l'occhiolino.   
"Grazie, ma di solito mi salvo da sola" gli rispose.   
"Non ho mai pensato che non avresti potuto" disse ordinando il suo drink.   
"Penso solo che una donna come te meriti di meglio che un pallone gonfiato che non fa altro che parlare di sé", continuò con calma.   
"E se io avessi trovato piacevole la sua compagnia invece?" gli rispose in vece lei. "Beh non si direbbe dalla tua espressione" continuò sorseggiando.   
"Beh, visto che sei così sicuro di te, saresti capace di fare meglio di lui?" chiese inarcando il sopracciglio e avvicinandosi a lui.   
"Non sarei qui altrimenti" le rispose sottovoce.   
"Sei molto sicuro di te" continuò lei per nulla intimidita dai suoi modi.   
"E questo ti piace" disse con un ghigno soddisfatto.   
"In genere no" rispose sorseggiando il suo vino.   
"Ma stasera è diverso, giusto?" chiese lui per nulla infastidito.   
"Sono Leia" disse inclinando il bicchiere verso di lui, la guardò scettico, sicuramente capendo che stava mentendo.   
"Matthew*" rispose mentendo anche lui, ma non le dispiaceva il suo programma di lasciarlo la mattina dopo era valido nonostante fosse incredibilmente bello e fosse riuscito ad affascinarla in pochi minuti.   
"Dimmi Leia” iniziò marcando il suo nome mentre iniziava ad alzarsi  
“Che ne dici di proseguire la serata in un altro posto?" le propose porgendole la sua mano destra. Lo guardò un attimo, gli sorrise e accettò il suo invito facendo scivolare la sua mano in quella di lui. Fu accolta da una mano calda, strinse delicatamente la presa e la portò alle sue labbra posandole un debole e dolce bacio sul dorso, lo sguardo su di lui incatenato al suo senza mai distoglierlo facendole scendere i brividi lungo la schiena. Scosse la testa per ricomporsi e riprendere in mano il loro gioco di seduzione, gli sorrise, lo superò facendo scivolare via la sua mano dalla sua presa.   
"Allora Matthew, che ne dici di trovare quel posto" lo invitò lei, lui le sorrise, finì di bere il suo drink per poi seguirla.   
Matthew la invitò a salire nella sua camera d'albergo, proprio sopra il bar. Durante il tragitto parlarono poco, mentre erano in ascensore con altre persone lui le cinse la vita da dietro provocandole un leggero brivido caldo per tutta la schiena. Forse era una pessima idea, in genere gli uomini con cui decideva di stare erano affascinanti, ma non le provocavano alcun brivido.   
"Hai un profumo delizioso, Leia" le sussurro all'orecchio con una voce che dovrebbe essere definita illegale. Non ebbe tempo di rispondere che l'ascensore si fermò e lui le prese la mano portandola con sé lungo il corridoio. Una volta dentro la stanza non ebbe il tempo di guardarsi attorno che si ritrovò con le spalle contro la porta e lui vicinissimo le prese il viso tra la sue grandi mani, con i pollici le accarezzò le guance. Era ipnotizzata dai suoi occhi, l'azzurro chiaro e cristallino che l'aveva colpita prima sembrava essere scomparso lasciando spazio a uno più scuro e lussurioso. Era abituata agli sguardi degli uomini che la desideravano, ma questo era diverso sembrava volerle leggerle l'anima, la faceva sentire più esposta che mai. Si chinò verso di lei con una lentezza che la stava uccidendo, quando le loro labbra finalmente s’incontrarono l’energia attorno a loro sembrò scoppiare, la stava baciando con lentezza assaporando questo momento tra loro; si aggrappò alle sue spalle mettendosi sulle punte dei piedi e sentì il suo braccio sinistro stringerla per la vita, la mano destra avvolta tra i suoi capelli, inclinò la testa permettendogli di approfondire il bacio e alle loro lingue di incontrarsi. Sentiva la mano sinistra sulla schiena che la accarezzava e la stringeva di più a lui, si sentiva inebriata dal suo profumo, dai suoi baci. Le sue labbra seguirono la linea della mascella scendendo a tormentarle il collo e la spalla, la mano destra scese sulla coscia insinuandosi sotto la sua gonna. Lei ne approfittò per immergere le sue dita in quei favolosi capelli neri, erano più morbidi di quanto si aspettasse, la mano sotto la sua gonna strinse la carne e portò la gamba al suo fianco accorciando ulteriormente la distanza tra di loro, ormai poteva sentire la sua erezione che premeva sul suo stomaco e gemette al solo pensiero di quello che stava per succedere tra loro. Lui scese a cercare i suoi seni con la mano scoprendoli dal vestito e dal reggiseno nero che portava, per poi assaggiarli con la bocca. Emma ormai aveva perso il controllo delle proprie azioni, si era fatta trascinare in quel vortice di passione e desiderio, le sue mani cercavano di liberarlo dalla camicia scura che portava cercando di toccare più pelle possibile. La mano destra di lui risalì l’interno coscia accarezzando il bordo delle mutandine; Emma gemette piano facendo ricadere la testa all'indietro contro la porta, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendo il calore dell’eccitazione attraversarle il corpo. Tornò a baciarla ancora una volta con la stessa passione di prima, iniziò a stimolarle il clitoride facendole allargare un po’ le gambe per facilitarlo, per poi penetrarla con due dita.   
“Dio Leila, sei così calda e bagnata” sussurrò sulle sue labbra.  
“Non compiacerti tanto e dammi ciò di cui ho bisogno” sussurrò lei accarezzando la sua erezione attraverso i jeans neri. Poi si morse il labro inferiore per non urlare ancora più forte quando lui trovò quel punto che le faceva girare la testa.   
“Non ancora mia cara” disse sorridendole, le diede ancora un bacio, giocando con la sua lingua, lasciandola completamente senza respiro. Improvvisamente allontanò le dita da lei facendola gemere frustrata, gli vide un sorriso soddisfatto spuntare sulle labbra che le fece venire voglia di baciarlo senza senso, ma lui s’inginocchio a lei, facendolo scorrere il suo vestito a terra.   
“Voglio gustarti come si deve” disse facendo scattare la lingua sulle labbra, mentre faceva scendere lentamente le sue mutandine di pizzo; Emma deglutì era capace di farla fremere anche solo con le parole. I suoi pensieri volarono fuori dalla finestra non appena la sua bocca entrò in contatto con il suo centro, portò la sua gamba sulla spalla per facilitargli l’accesso.   
“Oh dio” gemette mentre lo tira ancora più vicino con le mani nei capelli, grattando leggermente la cute. Inarcò la schiena e gemette più forte quando le dita si unirono alla bocca ritrovando quel posto idilliaco dentro di lei. Con la mano libera salì a accarezzarle uno dei seni. Non ci volle molto che il suo corpo tremò e sussultò quando arrivò un potente orgasmo e ringraziò il cielo che lui la tenesse ferma contro la porta perché non era sicura che le sue gambe potessero reggerla.   
Abbassò lo sguardo incontrando il suo, deglutì ancora cercando di riprendere il suo respiro, rimanendo colpita dallo sguardo tanto profondo che era rivolto verso di lei. Lui iniziò a darle dei piccoli baci sulla coscia, si rialzò portò le sue mani al suo viso accarezzandola dolcemente.   
“Sei così maledetta bella quando vieni che non riuscivo a staccarti gli occhi di dosso” disse. Emma dovette abbassare lo sguardo e interrompere quel loro contatto, stava diventando tutto troppo intenso, doveva riprendere la situazione in mano.   
“Indossi ancora troppi vestiti” disse portando le sue mani sulla camicia tirandola via dalla sue spalle, lui le rispose con una piccola risata divertita. Con le punte delle dita accarezzò il suo petto scolpito, si morse il labbro inferiore e seguì la linea dei suoi peli arricciati e scuri che portavano alla cintura dei suoi pantaloni e prima che potesse dire qualcosa lo baciò con passione. Lui la prese in braccio sollevandola da terra e la condusse al letto, senza smettere un attimo di baciarla, la mise sul letto e scese ancora a baciarle il collo e il seno, ma stavolta anche lei voleva divertirsi e decise di aiutarlo a togliersi i pantaloni e i boxer, prese poi in mano la sua erezione accarezzandolo con decisione e facendolo gemere.   
“Sono stanca di giocare, hai la protezione?” chiese senza smettere di toccarlo, lui deglutì, annuì e si allontanò da lei per prendere il preservativo dai jeans, lei lo guardò inarcando il sopraciglio.   
“Pensavi di essere fortunato?” chiese divertita.   
“Non così tanto” disse tornando da lei, le allargò le gambe e accarezzò un po’ il suo centro, baciandola languidamente così da soffocare i loro gemiti.   
Quando entrò in lei lentamente, rimase fermo per un po’, per darle il tempo di adattarsi e si ritrovò a incrociare il suo sguardo mentre iniziava a muoversi in lei, quegli occhi, lo sguardo che aveva la scossero, troppo vicini a quella parte di lei che in notti come quelle non doveva emergere, uno sguardo bisognoso di qualcosa di più profondo, cosa che conosceva fin troppo bene. Chiuse gli occhi nella speranza di spezzare quello strano contatto che avevano appena trovato, ma ancora una volta sentì il tutto farsi troppo intenso e intimo e lo baciò ancora nascondendosi nuovamente dietro le sue mura. I movimenti lenti e languidi iniziali lasciarono subito lo spazio a movimenti più veloci, dettati dal bisogno di lei che gemeva di piacere, muovendosi con lui, cercando di agevolare i suoi movimenti, che diventarono più veloci, mentre entrambi si avvicinavano al culmine del loro piacere. Arrivò nuovamente all’orgasmo, tremando, lasciò che lui continuasse a muoversi in lei finché non raggiunse anche lui l’orgasmo, tremante. Si allontanò da lei, entrambi stravolti da quello che era appena successo, respiravano affannosamente nel tentativo di riprendere fiato, con la coda dell’occhio vide James mettersi seduto e liberarsi del preservativo, lei stava per alzarsi e riprendere i suoi vestiti, ma lui le prese il polso.   
“Resta ancora” le chiese con voce bassa.   
“Tranquilla, voglio solo farti riposare un po’, e poi riprendere il nostro divertimento” continuò, accarezzandole il braccio con le punte delle dita. Lei lo guardò stupita, non era la prima volta che le facevano questa proposta, ma per la prima volta si trovava a pensarci su.   
“Resta, non te ne pentirai” le disse ancora guardandola con desiderio. 

Si svegliò con le prime luci dell'alba, in genere non rimaneva mai così tanto, ma lui era riuscito a convincerla a rimanere, ancora e ancora e alla fine si era addormentata senza rendersene conto, troppo stremata per alzarsi. Senza dubbio aveva avuto il miglior sesso occasionale della sua vita. Vide il suo braccio sulla sua pancia, era ancora profondamente addormentato, questo suo gesto inconscio fece scattare tutti i suoi istinti di autoconservazione, era un gesto troppo intimo è meglio per lei che cercava solo l'avventura di una notte, e il suo bisogno di correre si fece ancora più forte. Con calma gli sollevò il braccio liberandosi dalla sua presa, lo sentì borbottare qualcosa per poi girarsi dall'altra parte e sospirò sollevata, non le andava proprio di dover spiegare la sua fuga, soprattutto se lui l'avesse guardata ancora come aveva fatto quella notte. Si vestì in fretta, prese le sue scarpe, scrisse velocemente una nota, per poi scappare via lontano da quegli occhi, lontano da lui. 

Fine

*Indovinate un po’ da dove arriva questo nome? Non è preso a caso o altro, nella prima bozza della storia il suo nome fitizzio doveva essere “James” il vero nome di Capitano Uncino nel racconto di Berrie, ma come la mia (paziente) beta mi ha fatto notare è anche del gemello del nostro Charming è pensandoci sembrava davvero troppo strano, e oggi cercando ho deciso per Matthew, secondo nome di Berrie.


	2. Better now than later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Captain Swan AU Moderna**  
>  Emma Swan una notte a Boston incontra un affascinante straniero, i due passano una notte di passione insieme ma poi prendono strade diverse. Quattro anni dopo Emma vive a New York, dopo aver ricevuto una proposta che le cambierà la vita entra in crisi e decide di tornare a Storybrooke al matrimonio dei suoi migliori amici, nella piccola cittadina incontrerà nuovamente lo straniero di Boston.  
>  _Il ragazzo inglese si voltò verso di lei sorridendo, era bello, no, era incredibilmente affascinante, alto capelli nere pece disordinati tanto da farle prudere le dite delle mani con la voglia di giocarci, la barba incolta da qualche giorno che era sicura poteva lasciare i suoi segni sulla pelle"_

**Note dell’autore:** _Dovete perdonare il mio enorme ritardo, ma in estate non ho avuto molto tempo, e poi ho avuto una piccola crisi di ispirazione, ma adesso eccovi il secondo capitolo, spero che vi piaccia e che sia all’altezza delle aspettative. Ringrazio le mie due Beta che mi stanno dando il coraggio per scrivere quest’AU. Spero di non uscire troppo dai personaggi, se trovate scene simili alla storia originale, è ovviamente una cosa voluta in quanto ho cercato di fare incastrarle in questa mia AU.  
Buona lettura e ricordate di recensire._

**Beta:** _Al3___, Paolettazza_

**Disclaimer:** _OUAT e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà (altrimenti sarebbe stato un prodotto HBO), tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento_

_Per chi vuole su Facebook trovate la mia pagina: KillerQueen86 e su Tumblr_

**Capitolo 2  
Better now than later**

_New York 2016_

Scese dal taxi, si pettinò con le dita i lunghi capelli biondi, forse avrebbe dovuto tagliarli un po’, ma doveva trovare il tempo e la voglia di farlo. A passo spedito percorse il tratto di strada fino al ristorante, si guardò attorno fino a che i suoi occhi si posarono al tavolo accanto alla pianta all'altra estremità del patio, l'uomo seduto alzò lo sguardo su di lei e le sorrise dolcemente, si alzò mentre lei si avvicinava.  
"Scusa il ritardo" disse sinceramente togliendosi il capotto rosso che indossava, lui le diede un piccolo bacio sulle labbra sorridendo dolcemente.  
“Presumo che hai preso il tuo bersaglio” disse dolcemente mentre la abbracciò.  
“Adoro il tuo ottimismo” disse lei accarezzando i suoi capelli castani che adorava.  
“Beh se non fosse stato così, avresti annullato” disse mentre si mettevano seduti uno di fronte all’altro al tavolo.  
“Mi conosci troppo bene” disse lei senza smettere di sorridere.  
“E’ un male?” chiese mentre una cameriera posò davanti a lei un bicchiere di vino.  
“Non direi” disse prendendo il bicchiere in mano e sorridendogli.  
Cenarono tranquillamente mentre lo ascoltava parlare del suo lavoro, le piaceva quando le raccontava le sue avventure con i suoi clienti, riusciva a distrarla dal suo di lavoro.  
"Felice?" chiese lui mentre metteva giù la posata dopo aver finito il suo pasto.  
"Molto" rispose mentre le stringeva la mano.  
"Torno subito"disse alzandosi, ne approfittò per dare un’occhiata al suo cellulare e assicurasi che tutto fosse a posto.  
Walsh era un ragazzo molto dolce, stare con lui era facile, lo amava senza dubbio, ma non così tanto da avere il cuore spezzato se mai avesse deciso di seguire l' esempio degli altri e lasciarla. Era convinta che si amasse intensamente solo una volta nella vita e lei aveva già dato, e aveva ottenuto solo un cuore spezzato, da quel momento aveva avuto solo storie di una notte, finché non ha incontrato Walsh otto mesi fa.  
Lo vide tornare e rimettersi seduto al suo posto, gli occhi castani splendevano di anticipazione, era incuriosita, aveva visto un certo nervosismo da parte sua e non ne capiva il motivo.  
“Spero che hai ancora fame” disse mentre una cameriera posava davanti a lei un dolce e non uno qualsiasi ma, il suo preferito.  
“Walsh, sono piena” si lamentò non propria delusa.  
“Ricordi il nostro primo appuntamento” disse giocando con le mani appoggiate sul tavolo.  
“Certo, ricordo di averti detto di no un paio di volte” ricordò divertita la sua tenacia.  
“Fino a quando non ti ho convinta a venire qui per pranzo, e ho dovuto corrompere lo chef per questo dolce che non era neanche sul menù, ma che tu desideravi tanto.” Ricordò.  
“Già ero piuttosto nervosa, e adesso sono piena” continuò lei, Walsh le sorrise e allungò la mano afferrando il suo piatto.  
“Dagli almeno una possibilità” disse facendo roteare il piatto, fino a quando sotto i suoi occhi tra la decorazione al cioccolato non vide un anello di fidanzamento. Deglutì e senza rendersene conto afferrò i bordi del tavolo con forza.  
“Non è per spaventarti” tentò di tranquillizzarla e voleva crederci.  
“Ti amo Emma, e voglio passare la mia vita con te” disse, si alzò le prese la mano e si inginocchiò davanti a lei.  
Non stava succedendo davvero? Non poteva, si sforzò di respirare, aveva bisogno di andare via da lì, subito, stava diventando tutto troppo pressante.  
“Emma Swan, vuoi sposarmi?” chiese con il suo sorriso più dolce, si sforzò di abbassare lo sguardo e respirare con calma, ma non ci riusciva, era troppo presto. Si liberò dalla sua presa e si alzò di corsa.  
“Scusa” disse con voce tremante rimettendosi il suo cappotto per allontanarsi da lui, fino ad arrivare al bordo del marciapiede.  
“Emma aspetta” lo sentì avvicinarsi  
“Walsh" iniziò guardando altrove tranne lui.  
“Ascolta, so bene che è presto” disse lui.  
“Presto? Walsh otto mesi fa neanche ti conoscevo” gli ricordò.  
“Come fai …. Come facciamo a sapere ch’è il momento giusto questo?” chiese esitante.  
“Emma io so che sei quella giusta da quando ti ho visto entrare nel mio negozio”  
“Ti amo, lo sai vero?” tentò di rassicurarlo lei, non era una bugia, ma non credeva in cose come anime gemelle o trovare la persona giusta.  
“Lo so, e ti amo anch’io” le disse prendendole la mano nelle sue.  
“E’ troppo presto Walsh” insistette lei.  
“Lo so, Emma lo so, e non ti sto dicendo di sposarci subito” disse.  
“Ho bisogno di tempo” disse liberando la sua mano da quelle di lui.  
“D’accordo, lo avrai” la tranquillizzò sorridendole. Non gli diede il tempo di continuare, fermò il primo taxi, ringraziando il cielo di averlo trovato così in fretta, e senza guardare Walsh andò via tentando di respirare con calma.

Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, sospirò cercando di dare un freno ai suoi pensieri, si diede una spinta con le spalle e raggiunse il salotto, Henry, suo figlio, la persona più importante della sua vita, se ne stava in silenzio concentrato sul suo videogioco, sorrise e si mise seduta accanto a lui.  
"Com'è andata la grande serata?" chiese senza staccare gli occhi dal gioco.  
"Nessuna grande serata, solo una cena tranquilla" mentì, lo vide sorridere e scuotere la testa.  
"Poverino" esclamò divertito.  
"Che significa?" chiese lei guardandolo inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"Oh avanti mamma credi che non lo sappia: cena romantica nel ristorante del primo appuntamento, era chiaro che ti avrebbe fatto la proposta" disse alzando le spalle come se era una cosa ovvia. Emma scosse la testa ricordandosi che il figlio era sempre stato un tipo percettivo quindi non la doveva sorprendere.  
"Allora, lo hai distrutto?" chiese con quel suo sorriso sulle labbra, una fitta le attraversò il cuore, erano in momenti come questo che le di ricordava suo padre.  
"Non gli ho detto di no, solo ci devo pensare" rispose.  
"Poverino" ripeté ancora una volta.  
"Zitto" disse dandogli una spinta scherzosa alla spalla.  
"Che programmi hai per domani?" chiese.  
"Mattina credo che mi alzerò tardi e poi andrò in biblioteca, ho bisogno di nuovi libri" disse alzando le spalle.  
"Non hai i libri che ti hanno assegnato per le vacanze?" chiese lei sorpresa.  
"Li ho già finiti" disse come se non fosse importante.  
"Sei in vacanza da soli tre giorni Henry" precisò lei, il suo ragazzo alzò le spalle, si alzò sospirando, era orgogliosa di questa sua passione per i libri, anche se non si spiegava da dove arrivava, lei a parte Harry Potter e qualche classico quando andava a scuola non era una divoratrice di libri.  
"A letto ragazzino, finisci il gioco domani" disse scompigliando i suoi capelli castani così simili al padre.  
"D'accordo" disse sbuffando un po’ chiudendo comunque il gioco. Andò verso la sua camera ma Henry la chiamò facendola fermare.  
"Mamma, Walsh mi piace, ti rende felice" disse il ragazzino serio, lei si appoggiò alla porta.  
"Lo so" ma non lo amo abbastanza ripeté nella sua mente.  
"Non tutti gli uomini sono come papà e ci lasciano" continuò avvicinandosi a lei, era sorprendente quanto fosse cresciuto, gli sorrise e lo abbracciò stringendolo a lei, amava questi loro momenti, si sciolse dall’abbraccio e gli diede un piccolo bacio sulla fronte per dargli la buona notte.  
Entrò in camera appoggiando la schiena alla porta chiusa fece un respiro profondo e si lasciò scivolare a terra, avrebbe dovuto sospettare che Walsh avrebbe voluto qualcosa di più, ma dannazione erano passati solo otto mesi, e lei non si sentiva pronta a fiondarsi in una situazione del genere, ma non voleva neanche chiudere completamente quella porta. Sbuffò portandosi le mani tra i capelli cercando di frenare quei pensieri. I suoi occhi che vagavano nella stanza in cerca di risposte caddero su una busta decorata elegantemente appoggiata allo specchio sul suo comò davanti al letto, si alzò avvicinandosi alla busta la prese tra le mani, la calligrafia elegante riportava il suo nome e quello di Henry, aprì la busta e dispiegò il foglio:

_MaryMargaret Blanchett & David Nolan_  
Sono lieti di invitarvi al loro matrimonio.  
Che si terrà 16 Luglio nel parco cittadino di Storybrooke. 

Entrambi erano venuti fin a New York per consegnarle l'invito, non avevano insistito più di tanto permettendole di decidere con calma, sapendo troppo bene quanto per lei fosse difficile tornare lì. Aveva stretto un patto con MaryMargaret, sarebbe stata la sua damigella d’onore come lei aveva insistito, ma sarebbe rimasta giusto il tempo della cerimonia, un paio di foto e sarebbe tornata a New York. E ora l'idea di tornare le sembrava così invitante, la possibilità di poter fuggire dalla sua decisione, da Walsh e da quello che lei non riusciva a dargli.  
Sospirò posando l'invito, avrebbe cercato di dormirci su e poi avrebbe deciso cosa fare.

La sera dopo rientrò da lavoro, per sua fortuna aveva avuto una giornata piena tenendo la sua mente occupata, o almeno ci aveva provato, Henry le aveva mandato un messaggio chiedendole se avesse preso una decisione e la sua mente era stata nuovamente una confusione di pensieri che non riusciva a tacere.  
Sapeva che il suo ragazzo era solo preoccupato per lei e voleva vederla felice, e lei voleva davvero renderlo felice, solo che la sua paura di soffrire aveva sempre la peggio su di lei.  
Si avvicinò al mobiletto dei liquori e si versò una dose di rum, lo bevve in un sorso e mise il bicchiere nel lavandino, doveva prendere una decisione, ma non sapeva ancora cosa voleva da Walsh, se era pronta per una cosa così grande e importante come il matrimonio, aveva bisogno di capire cosa in realtà voleva.  
“Mamma?” sentì Henry rientrare e chiamarla.  
“In cucina” rispose senza allontanarsi dal lavandino.  
“Ehi cosa vuoi mangiare stasera?” chiese il ragazzo aprendo il frigo.  
“Hai qualcosa in particolare in mente?” chiese lei quasi assente senza alzare lo sguardo verso suo figlio.  
“Ehi mamma tutto bene”? chiese apprensivo avvicinandosi.  
“Si, tranquillo” disse sorridendogli e guardandolo.  
“No, sei preoccupata si vede”  
“No, tranquillo sto solo pensando” tentò di tranquillizzarlo.  
Detestava deluderlo o peggio ferirlo in qualche modo, ma aveva appena preso una decisione e non sapeva bene come avrebbe reagito e se soprattutto avrebbe capito.  
“Che ne dici domani di partire?” chiese lei sorridendogli.  
“Una vacanza?” chiese aggrottando la fronte confuso.  
“Tipo un matrimonio a cui non possiamo mancare” disse lei vide i suoi occhi illuminarsi nel momento in cui capì quali erano le sue intenzioni.  
“Sul serio? Lo faremo davvero?” chiese entusiasta.  
“Andiamo a Storybrooke prima del matrimonio?” chiese ancora.  
“Sì, credo che non possiamo evitarlo, che ne dici?” chiese.  
“Affare fatto” rispose.  
“Bene, vai a fare le valigie, partiamo domani mattina" lo invogliò, mentendogli dei suoi veri motivi per cui voleva partire subito.  
"Vado a prepararmi” disse correndo in camera sua.  
“Ordino una pizza per stasera e poi ci prepariamo al viaggio” gli urlò dietro. Odiava mentirgli, ma non era il momento di dirgli che aveva troppa paura anche solo pensare di sposare un uomo dopo quello che suo padre le aveva fatto.  
Meglio così si ripeté nella sua mente Meglio adesso che dopo, del resto era proprio quello che si aspettava alla fine, nessuno (tranne Henry) rimane troppo tempo con lei, perché lei non è mai valsa la pena.

**Fine  
Capitolo II**


	3. Back to Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, sperando di evitare di dare una risposta a Walsh, decide di tornare a Storybrooke

**Note dell’autore:** _Eccovi il terzo capitolo, su EFP potete trovare fino al quinto capitolo, fatemi sapere che ne pensate, aspetto le vostre recensioni_

 **Beta:** _Paolettazza_

 **Disclaimer:** _OUAT e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà (altrimenti sarebbe stato un prodotto HBO), tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento_

_Per chi vuole su Facebook trovate la mia pagina: KillerQueen86_

**Capitolo 3  
Back to Storybrooke**

 

Era stanca e non vedeva l'ora di uscire da quella macchina non capiva come Henry era riuscito a convincerla a fare il viaggio in auto; diede un'occhiata al sedile accanto a lei: il suo ragazzo dormiva tranquillamente, sorrise nel ricordare la sua eccitazione di sapere che sarebbero andati a Storybrooke: amava già quella città solo al sentire i racconti di David.  
Quando il suo sguardo tornò sulla strada, vide qualcosa che attraversò di colpo, sterzò per evitarla finendo contro il cartello di benvenuto, si voltò verso Henry "Stai bene?" gli chiese preoccupata mentre si toglieva la cintura.  
"Sì, tutto intero, solo un po’ di paura" rispose sorridendo per tranquillizzarla.  
"Cosa è successo?" chiese guardando davanti a sé, confuso.  
"Mi sono distratta e qualcosa ha attraversato quando non doveva" spiegò.  
"Sta qui, do’ un’occhiata ai danni e chiamo David" disse per poi uscire.  
Si avvicinò alla ruota del lato passeggero notando che era infossata e la lamiera bloccata con un angolo dell'insegna.  
"Maledizione" borbottò prendendo il telefono della tasca, si appoggiò allo sportello del guidatore mentre si toglieva il guanto di pelle nera, prima di riuscire a chiamare David una macchina si avvicinò a loro, deglutì nervosamente, poi notò che era un’auto del dipartimento dello sceriffo, Henry scese avvicinandosi a lei.  
A sorpresa però dall'auto non scese David come sperava ma un altro uomo, alto, spalle larghe, indomabili ricci castani, occhi azzurro chiaro un po’ di barba sul viso.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese con un forte accento straniero, si avvicinò con la torcia in mano guardando verso la sua auto.  
"Ehm, sì, solo un grande spavento" rispose notando che la sua attenzione era rivolta a lei, strinse al suo fianco Henry.  
"Se vuole, la posso accompagnare in città e domani chiamo il carrozziere per prendere la sua auto" spiegò con gentilezza.  
"Grazie" rispose Emma un po’ imbarazzata.  
"Sei Emma" più di una domanda sembrava un’affermazione.  
"Scusa, ma ho visto una tua foto con MaryMargaret e ti ho riconosciuta" spiegò con calma  
"Sono un vero maleducato, non mi sono presentato, Liam Jones" disse porgendogli la mano sorridendole, strinse la mano ancora incerta di come comportarsi. Quest'uomo aveva qualcosa di famigliare ma non riusciva a capire dove lo aveva visto.  
"Sei il vice di David" disse Henry entusiasta con gli occhi che splendevano.  
"Sì, esatto ragazzo, e tu devi essere Henry, mi hanno detto molte cose su di te" disse scompigliando i capelli del ragazzo.  
"Andiamo, sono sicuro che sarete stanchi" disse indicando la sua auto.  
Henry corse subito alla macchina, Emma invece aiutata da Liam prese le valigie dal suo maggiolino per metterle sull’auto del vice.  
“Immagino che David e MaryMargaret siano ansiosi di rivederti” disse l’uomo accanto a lei.  
“Non sanno ancora che sono qui, è stato un po’ un viaggio dell’ultimo secondo” spiegò tirando una valigia fino alla macchina con l’uomo dietro di lei con quella più grande che aveva insistito a prendere.  
“Beh sono sicuro che saranno davvero entusiasti di questa sorpresa, soprattutto MaryMargaret” disse l’uomo finendo di caricare le valige, Emma gli sorrise non sapendo cosa rispondere.  
Liam l’accompagnò alla portiera e l’aprì per lei, lo guardò inarcando il sopraciglio.  
“Sul serio?” chiese, Liam alzo le spalle e le indicò il sedile, Emma alzò gli occhi e si mise seduta lasciando che l’uomo le chiudesse lo sportello.  
Un silenzio confortevole cadde durante il loro viaggio, interrotto qualche volta dalle domande di Henry avido di saperne di più sulla cittadina che li avrebbe ospitati.  
“Non sei di qua vero?” chiese Emma curiosa del suo accento.  
“No, sono di Londra, mi sono trasferito qui poco dopo che sei andata via” rispose.  
“Noterai che c’è una vasta concentrazione di britannici in questa piccola città” continuò sorridendole.  
“Basta che non siano come Will Scarlett per me, va più che bene” rispose Emma.  
“Credimi Scarlett è unico nel suo genere” commentò divertito.  
Arrivarono poco dopo davanti alla casa di David e MaryMargaret sul giardinetto, il gira vento di Trilli sempre presente come la casetta degli uccelli sull’albero messa dalla stessa MaryMargaret quando loro due convivevano.  
Henry corse su per le scale ansioso di rivedere quelli che considerava zii, Emma arrancava alle sue spalle seguita d Liam che aveva insistito per aiutarla con le valigie. Ritrovandosi a Storybrooke, in quella palazzina che una volta aveva considerato casa, l'aveva avvolta dai ricordi che per tanto tempo aveva cercato, di tenere nascosto in fondo alla sua memoria.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese Liam alle sue spalle con gentilezza.  
"Sì, solo molto stanca" rispose di fretta mentendo spudoratamente.  
Henry iniziò a bussare eccitato mentre gli altri due adulti lo raggiungevano, la porta si aprì e comparse un ragazzo dai capelli biondo sporco dallo sguardo confuso, Henry non perse tempo e si gettò su di lui abbracciandolo.  
"Henry?" chiese confuso, alzò lo sguardo sugli altri due.  
"Ho incrociato questi due durante la pattuglia, spero non ti dispiaccia ospitarli" scherzo Liam accanto a Emma.  
"David che succede?"chiese una voce alle spalle dell'uomo avvicinandosi, una donna con capelli neri corti e un viso dolce spuntò accanto a David attirando l'attenzione di Henry che si lanciò su di lei.  
"Sorpresa" mormorò Emma, David libero dalla presa di Henry si avvicinò alla donna abbracciandola.  
"Perché non ci avete avvertito che stavate arrivando?" disse MaryMargaret stringendo a sé a Henry.  
"Volevamo farvi una sorpresa" rispose Henry liberandosi della presa della donna.  
"Abbiamo sbandato con la macchina, per fortuna Liam passava di là"continuò a spiegare il ragazzo, MaryMargaret si voltò a guardare Emma allarmata.  
"Stiamo bene, ci siano solo spaventati" spiegò di fretta lei.  
"Beh, Liam grazie" disse David stringendo la mano dell'altro uomo.  
"È stato un piacere".  
"Unisciti a noi, ci stavamo preparando la nostra cioccolata calda." lo invitò dolcemente MaryMargaret.  
"Grazie, ma Rose mi sta aspettando e le ho promesso che sarei arrivato presto oggi" rispose educatamente.  
"Beh allora ci vediamo domani,vice" lo salutò sorridendo, Liam sorrise verso gli altri per poi andare via.  
"Cioccolata calda per tutti?" chiese MaryMargaret spezzando il silenzio che si era creato.  
"Mi dai una mano, Emma?" chiese la ragazza, condividendo uno sguardo con David.  
"Vieni Henry aiutami con le valigie" suggerì invece l’uomo.  
Emma seguì la sua amica nella zona cucina, ben sapendo che l'avrebbe riempita di domande.  
"Allora, immagino che ci sia un buon motivo per essere qui" disse Mary Margaret concentrata nel preparare la loro bevanda, Emma si mise seduta ben sapendo che la ragazza non aveva bisogno di aiuto.  
"Vuoi dire a parte il matrimonio?" chiese lei sarcastica, l'altra si voltò guardare con il suo sguardo da "non mi freghi".  
"Emma solo un paio di giorni avevi detto che non saresti venuta e ora eccoti qui" disse riprendendo a fare quello che stava facendo.  
"Non che io e David non ne siamo contenti, tutto il contrario, ma stai scappando da qualcosa di grosso per tornare qui" continuò lei, porgendole una tazza di cioccolata.  
“Ok, forse è successo qualcosa, ma non ho voglia di parlarne, d’accordo, lasciamo le cose come sono” disse Emma fissando la bevanda davanti a lei, MaryMargaret si avvicinò stringendole la mano con la sua.  
“Non importa, quando sarai pronta io, sono qui” le disse con dolcezza.  
“Siamo davvero contenti di averti di nuovo con noi” continuò sorridendole, Emma le sorrise tristemente sapendo quanto questi piccoli gesti le erano mancati.  
“Mamma David mi ha detto che domani mi porterà con lui, posso?” arrivò Henry tutto emozionato, la bionda guardò l’uomo dietro il figlio.  
“Sul serio?” chiese inarcando un sopraciglio.  
“Beh lo sai le cose sono abbastanza tranquille, e spesso con Liam facciamo dei giri di controllo” spiegò l’uomo prendendo una tazza che Mary gli porse.  
“Che mi dici di Leroy?” chiese lei ricordando bene l’uomo scorbutico che spesso finiva nei guai con Will Scarlett.  
“Non c’è da preoccuparsi Emma, lo sai” continuò.  
“Va bene, ma colazione e cena da Granny’s tutti insieme” acconsentì la donna divertita dalla reazione del figlio al quale si illuminarono gli occhi.

**Fine  
Capitolo III**


	4. Chapter 4

Note dell’autore: Eccomi finalmente con questo quarto capitolo, e so che vi ho fatto aspettare più del necessario, ma mi sono trasferita due settimane fa e sono provvisoriamente senza un pc e una connessione decente, quindi ho faticato un po’. Spero comunque che continuerete a seguire la storia e che questo capitolo vi piaccia come a me è piaciuto scriverlo, alla fine troverete le note sulla storia.  
Buona lettura.

Beta: Paolettazza

Disclaimer: OUAT e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà (altrimenti sarebbe stato un prodotto HBO), tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento

Per chi vuole su Facebook trovate la mia pagina: KillerQueen86 e il mio blog con recensioni e altro Attraverso lo Specchio-Blog. Per noi fan italiani dei CaptainSwan ho creato un gruppo facebook, dove poter condividere i nostri fanworks

 

Capitolo 4  
Storie in Sospeso

Dopo una nottata agitata Emma aprì gli occhi sentendo al piano di sotto Mary e David muoversi, guardò dall'altra parte della camera pensando di vedere Henry ancora nascosto sotto le coperte, ma il letto era vuoto e già fatto, si mise seduta e si stropicciò gli occhi, diede un occhiata all’orologio sul comodino alla sua sinistra, erano solo le sette e mezza, ma sicuramente il suo ragazzo era troppo emozionato di trovarsi a Storybrooke per restare ancora nel letto a poltrire come vorrebbe fare lei. Avrebbe potuto usare la scusa del viaggio e rimanere tutto il giorno a casa, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che Henry glielo avrebbe rinfacciato facilmente, poi doveva risolvere il problema con la macchina e nel pomeriggio andare con MaryMargaret a provarsi il vestito.   
Si alzò avvicinandosi al comò ai piedi dl letto, vide il suo riflesso nello specchio: i capelli in disordine, gli occhi messi in risalto dalle profonde occhiaie e dal pallore del suo viso. La sua attenzione venne attirata dalle foto incastrate nella cornice dello specchio, sicuramente le stesse che aveva lasciato lei: una sua e di Mary Margaret proprio in quella casa, una di gruppo: un piccolo Henry in braccio a Mary Margaret, Ruby, David e la fidanzata di allora Katrine e lei che come sempre aveva accanto Graham, una fitta le prese al cuore quando rivide i suoi riccioli disordinati e il suo dolce sorriso, ricordandole i bei momenti passati insieme, e sopratutto le ricordò quello che non avrà mai, sbuffò mettendo via la foto, nascosta nel primo cassetto.   
Prese il telefono dal comodino e lo accese, aspettò qualche secondo poi le arrivarono le notifiche dei messaggi e delle chiamate che Walsh le aveva lasciato, decise di cancellarli senza leggerli o ascoltarli.  
"Emma, noi stiamo andando"urlò David al piano di sotto.  
"Ci vediamo lì" rispose mettendo via il telefono, scosse la testa allontanando i suoi pensieri, prese i suoi vestiti, e scese di sotto a prepararsi pronta ad affrontare il suo ritorno a Storybrooke.  
Passeggiò con calma per la Main Street , guardandosi attorno e godendosi i rituali mattinieri degli abitanti, riconobbe alcuni dei volti che le sorridevano e la salutarono, si fermò un attimo davanti Granny guardò un istante attraverso le grandi finestre, non sembrava ci fosse molto movimento nonostante l’orario, quando entrò non ebbe il tempo di individuare gli altri che un urlo attirò la sua attenzione.  
“Oh Mio Dio” venne travolta da una massa di capelli castani e rossi che potevano appartenere solo a Ruby come la voce squillante troppo vicina al suo orecchio  
“Non riesco ancora a crederci che sei qui” le disse sorridendole, stringendola e poi lasciandola libera osservandola con attenzione  
“Non sei la sola” le rispose travolta dal suo entusiasmo.  
“David mi aveva detto che eri qui, ma non volevo crederci” continuò la bruna ignorando completamente il suo commento.  
“Lasciala respirare Ruby" giunse la voce di Granny dietro la nipote, Emma si avvicinò al bancone sorridendo timidamente, la donna anziana mise sul bancone una tazza di cioccolata con panna e cannella per lei.  
"Bentornata" disse con dolcezza  
Emma le sorrise imbarazzata e insieme a Ruby raggiunse il tavolo dove c'erano tutti gli altri che stavano già mangiando la loro colazione.  
“Finalmente ti sei unita a noi” disse dolcemente MaryMargaret spostandosi per fare spazio a lei.  
“Non credi di esagerare ragazzino?” disse vedendo il piatto pieno di Henry che era seduto davanti a MaryMargaret.  
“Ho fame” disse alzando le spalle e continuando a mangiare, ordinò la sua colazione a Ruby che scomparse in cucina.  
“Ho parlato con Billy e andremo a prendere la tua auto tra un’ ora, se per te va bene” spiegò David.  
“Nessun problema”rispose con calma.  
Qualcuno entrò nel locale attirando l’attenzione di David che alzò la mano per salutare, Emma si voltò notando il vice Jones accanto ad una giovane donna bionda che si accarezzava il pancione evidente, doveva essere nell’ultimo periodo della gravidanza. I due si avvicinarono a loro tavolo.  
“Buongiorno a voi” salutò Liam avvicinandosi.  
"Rose*, sei.."  
"Enorme? Si ho notato" scherzò interrompendo MaryMargaret.  
"Volevo dire radiosa, stai molto i bene" continuò la brunetta.  
"Riuscirai a venire al matrimonio?" chiese David osservandola.  
"Certamente,anche se dovrò venire dieci minuti dopo aver partorito non mi perderei questo evento per nessun motivo" spiegò la ragazza, Liam prese una sedia da un tavolino vicino e la avvicinò a Rose.  
"Siediti, ordino la colazione" disse dolcemente l'uomo, un gesto che a sorpresa colpì molto Emma facendole sentire un grosso moto di nostalgia di qualcosa che non ha mai provato.  
"È molto protettivo"sogghigno MaryMargaret sorridendo con la tazza vicino alle labbra.  
"Non ne avete idea, tra lui e Killian non so chi sia peggio" disse con ironia.   
"Non guardarmi in quel modo Deve, che ci credi o no Killian è molto premuroso, direi a volte un po’ troppo" spiegò allo sguardo dubbioso sul viso di David.  
"Smettiamola di parlare di me, allora" disse guardando Emma con gli occhi chiari eccitati e incuriositi.  
"Voi dovete essere Emma ed Henry" disse indicandoli e osservandoli  
"Ho sentito molto parlare di voi due. Sono Rose tra l’altro, la moglie di Liam ovviamente” si presentò indicando il pancione con orgoglio.  
“E’ davvero bello conoscerti finalmente” continuò con dolcezza.  
“Beh è bello anche per noi, e Liam ieri è stato davvero molto gentile con noi” la ringraziò Emma piuttosto imbarazzata e a disagio per essere al centro dell’attenzione.  
“Oh non ci pensare è un tratto tipico dei Jones correre in soccorso delle persone in difficoltà” spiegò la biondina.  
“Seriamente?” chiese Liam dietro di lei, passò a Rose un sacchetto di cibo.  
“Un perfetto cavaliere se permetti” scherzò la biondina.  
“Preferisco un marinaio” riprese Liam.  
“Non vi unite a noi?” chiese David indicando il sacchetto.  
“Non oggi, devo accompagnare Rose da Killian” rispose aiutando la moglie ad alzarsi.  
“Si, mi aspetta una mattinata piena dell’attenzioni di Killian” commentò la donna.  
“Molte donne farebbero la fila per questo” commentò MaryMargaret ironicamente, David la guardò senza nascondere il suo fastidio.  
“Cosa? Ho detto solo la verità” rispose la brunetta allo sguardo di David, Emma sorrise a quella scena  
Dopo i saluti Liam e Rose andarono, Emma osservò David e MaryMargaret che si punzecchiavano sulla battuta precedente e osservò come Henry si godeva tutto quello, risentendo nel petto la nostalgia per momenti come questo.

Emma uscì dal camerino con il suo vestito da damigella da definire, non era male, era sul rosa perlato, con una spallina decorata con perline, fasciato sull’addome e una morbida gonna a balze fin sopra il ginocchio, il modello non era brutto, MaryMargaret aveva gusti che davano molto sul romantico stile fiaba, questa scelta era senza dubbio più discreta.   
Si mise davanti allo specchio, mentre la sarta dava gli ultimi ritocchi e sistemava le misure, alle sue spalle sul grande divano a circolo c’erano Rose e Ashley, una vecchia amica di MaryMargaret anche se più piccola di loro, e con lei la piccola Alexandra che con lo stupore dei suoi quattro anni scorrazzava tra i vari vestiti.   
“Ti sta davvero d’incanto Emma” disse Ashley mentre prendeva in braccio la sua piccola.  
“Grazie, anche se questo non è il colore che avrei scelto” rispose Emma.  
“Si avrei preferito un bel rosso” aggiunse Ruby uscendo dal camerino e mettendosi accanto allo specchio di Emma con lo stesso abito con qualcosa di diverso.  
“Scusa non è più corto di quello nostro?” chiese Ashley avvicinandosi e guardando attentamente la brunetta.  
“Forse” rispose facendo l’occhiolino a Emma.  
“Ma le damigelle non vestono tutte allo stesso modo?” chiese Rose dal divano.  
“Ovvio, volevo solo dargli un tocco personale e visto che non è rosso, almeno lo accorciato un po’” rispose soddisfatta girando su se stessa per osservare meglio il vestito.  
“MaryMargaret ti ucciderà” aggiunse Ashley rimettendosi sul divano.  
“Beh almeno puoi stare sicura che a Jamie non dispiacerà” commentò Rose.  
“Jamie? Non sarai con Whale al matrimonio?” Chiese Emma sorpresa.  
“Naah, ormai è storia vecchia” rispose con tranquillità.  
“Sul serio? Eravate inseparabili” disse sorpresa Emma.  
“Beh ha trovato un buon lavoro a Seattle** e non volevo impedirgli di avere questa opportunità” spiegò con calma.  
“Wow siete davvero piene di sorprese” commento a bassa voce rendendosi conto che rispetto a lei tutti sono andati avanti nella loro vita.  
“Emma, invece tu porterai qualcuno?” chiese Ashley.  
“Si, Henry, lui è l’unico uomo della mia vita” rispose lei.  
“Nessuno è riuscito a domarti?” chiese Ruby maliziosamente.  
“No, nessuno” mentì cacciando via i pensieri su Walsh e la sua proposta.  
“Beh poco male, avrai l’opportunità di aver un buon divertimento con Killian” aggiunse Ruby.  
“Killian?” chiese confusa.  
“Oh per l’amor del cielo Ruby” disse Rose esasperata ma sorridendo.  
“Cos’è hai l’esclusiva sui Jones?” ribatté lei facendole la linguaccia.  
“Killian è il fratello minore di Liam” specificò Ruby, e Emma si ricordò di quella mattina da Granny, Rose lo aveva nominato.  
“Ed è sesso puro su due gambe” commentò ancora leccandosi le labbra.  
“Ti prego stai parlando di mio cognato” rispose Rose.  
“Beh questo non significa che non sia bello e affascinante come tuo marito” continuò la bruna, Rose alzò gli occhi al cielo fingendo di essere esasperata.  
“Quindi Emma” disse Ruby portando nuovamente l’attenzione su di lei.  
“Mi vuoi dire che in tutto questo tempo non sei riuscita a trovare qualcuno che allevasse la tua solitudine” continuò con un tono che lasciava poca immaginazione su quello che intendeva.  
“Ruby” la richiamò Ashley indicando sua figlia seduta sulle sue gambe.  
“Non ho detto questo, se voglio la compagnia per una sera riesco a trovarla” rispose spostandosi dallo specchio.  
“Ah-ah lo sapevo, noi due avremmo fatto una coppia perfetta nei miei anni a Boston” scherzò la bruna avvicinandosi a lei appoggiando un braccio attorno alle sue spalle.  
“Ragazze” la voce di MaryMargaret attirò la loro attenzione dai camerini sulla destra, tutte si voltarono per vederla nel suo abito da sposa.  
“Oh, dio, sei meravigliosa” disse Ashley, ed era la verità, MaryMargaret con le guance arrossate dall’imbarazzo sembrava risplendere nel suo abito panna, il corsetto stretto a fasce incrociate, una scollatura a cuore e un ampia gonna vaporosa, e un fiore di stoffa sul lato sinistro.  
“David impazzirà nel vederti” aggiunse Rose.  
“Non è ancora completo, manca il velo e qualche piccolo ritocco” aggiunse la moretta lisciandosi la gonna ampia.  
“Non essere ridicola, sei comunque splendida così” disse Ruby accanto a lei.  
“Assicurati di non rovinarlo prima del gran giorno” arrivò la voce da sinistra dell’ultima persona che Emma si aspettava di vedere.   
“Regina” disse a denti stretti Emma voltandosi verso di lei, era cambiata, aveva i capelli un po’ più lunghi e un tailleur fasciante blu con una giacca nera.   
“Ciao Emma” la salutò con calma. L’aria attorno al gruppo cambiò diventando più tesa.  
“Regina” disse con più dolcezza MaryMargaret avvicinandosi alla donna.  
“Sono felice che sei riuscita ad arrivare” disse sorridendole, sorprendendo Emma.  
“Ho fatto prima che potevo” disse con una dolcezza che sorprese la bionda.  
“Dico a Serena che sei qui così ti porta il tuo abito” continuò MaryMargaret.  
“No, lascia, ci penso io” disse alzando lo sguardo verso Emma.  
“Non vorrai davvero rovinare questo vestito prima del tempo” disse facendosi spazio per passare tra loro.  
Emma incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò la sua amica.  
“Ragazze mi date una mano ad alzarmi, devo usufruire della toilette” disse Rose verso Ashley e Ruby chi si precipitarono.  
“Ti accompagno così ne approfitto” disse Ashley una volta che Rose era in piedi  
“Io credo che andrò a cambiarmi” spiegò Ruby invece scomparendo nel suo camerino.  
“Emma …” iniziò MaryMargaret una volta rimaste sole.  
“Sul serio? Regina una delle tue damigelle?” chiese incredula.  
“Lo so che può sembrarti strano, ma sono cambiate molte cose, lei è cambiata” le spiegò la donna.  
“Dovevi dirmelo” disse risentita.  
“Hai ragione, mi dispiace, ma è successo tutto così in fretta” si scusò  
“Non importa, dovevo saperlo”   
“Vado a cambiarmi e raggiungo Henry, ci vediamo al loft” disse ributtandosi nel camerino, sentì la sua amica chiamarla ma la ignorò completamente, venne invasa dai ricordi dei suoi scontri con Regina, di quello ch’era successo con Graham, chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la schiena al muro e scacciando via quei momenti brutti.  
Dopo essersi cambiata e aver salutato di fretta MaryMargaret andò via senza una meta precisa ma cercando un posto dove starsene da sola con i suoi pensieri, sentì il telefono suonare e rispose senza pensarci pentendosene subito.  
“Emma, finalmente” la voce di Walsh le arrivò sorprendendola.  
“Walsh” disse.  
“E’ da ieri che tento di chiamarti, che sta succedendo?” chiese l’uomo dall’altra parte della linea, quello era davvero un pessimo momento per parlare di questo.  
“Walsh scusa ma ora non è il momento giusto” cercò di tagliare la conversazione.  
“Credo che sia quello migliore, anzi forse l’unico momento in cui riesco a parlarti” continuò lui.  
“Emma perché sei scappata così?” chiese costringendola a fermarsi ed entrare in un vicolo.  
“Perché non mi hai mai parlato di questa Storybrooke e del matrimonio dei tuoi amici?” continuò cogliendola di sorpresa nuovamente.  
“Come fai a sapere dove sono?” chiese lei confusa.  
“Non farlo, sono io che merito delle risposte” disse più arrabbiato.  
“Chi ti ha detto dove sono?” disse allarmata iniziando a pensare che Henry lo avesse chiamato.  
“Ho chiamato Henry” disse infine.  
“Hai chiamato Henry?” chiese infuriata.  
“Non avevi alcun diritto di chiamare mio figlio” continuò.  
“Che avrei dovuto fare, hai ignorato tutte le mie chiamate” rispose infastidito.  
“Per prima cosa non chiamare mio figlio senza il mio permesso” disse, pur sapendo di essere un po’ troppo esagerata.  
“Emma merito delle risposte, merito di sapere che sta succedendo” la ignorò ancora.  
“Ne riparliamo in un altro momento, ora devo andare” disse lei frettolosa di parlare al figlio.  
“Emma” la chiamò lui.  
“A presto Walsh” continuò per poi staccare la chiamata.  
Arrivò di corsa al loft, entrando ringraziò che non c’era David, tanto meno MaryMargaret, ma sul divano con la fronte corrugata e le braccia incrociate al petto c’era il suo Henry.  
“Per questo siamo qui? Perché avevi una scusa per scappare da Walsh?” chiese il suo ragazzo guardandola  
“Henry” lo chiamò dolcemente  
“No, dimmi che non siamo qui solo per il tuo bisogno di scappare dalla proposta di Walsh” le disse alzandosi.  
“Mi dispiace” si scusò abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Dovevi dirmelo, merito di sapere cosa sta succedendo” continuò con un tono duro.  
“Lo so, e mi dispiace per non averti detto nulla, Walsh non doveva chiamarti” disse lei facendo un passo in avanti.  
“Non mi importa di questo. Pensavo lo avessi lasciato, che avevi deciso di non sposarlo e questo ti ha spinto a venire qui” continuò frustrato.  
“Henry” cercò di trovare le parole giuste.  
“Voglio solo che tu mi dica la verità, mamma, non sono più un bambino” insistette lui.  
“Henry, ci sono cose che non sempre posso dirti, ma devi fidarti di me” continuò lei frustrata.  
“Come posso fidarmi se non sei onesta con le cose che succedono” rispose lui con la voce che tremava, detestava tutto questo, detestava ferirlo così, ma non riusciva ancora ad affrontare l’argomento, non sapevo come spiegargli che era spaventata.  
“Se non ti dico qualcosa lo faccio per proteggerti, adesso non è il momento adatto per parlarne” continuò raccogliendo tutta la forza che aveva per mostrarsi forte e decisa. Per sua fortuna, in quel momento rientrarono MaryMargaret e David interrompendo la discussione tra i due.  
“Abbiamo interrotto qualcosa?” chiese David guardando tra i due.  
“No tranquilli” rispose Emma notando il cipiglio infastidito di Henry che chiaramente voleva altre risposte.  
“Emma, vorrei parlarti un attimo se non ti dispiace” aggiunse MaryMargaret avvicinandosi a lei.  
“Non ora, ho bisogno di fare una telefonata di lavoro” disse, guardò verso Henry e s’incamminò verso la porta.  
“Ehi abbiamo ordinato la pizza, te ne lasciamo un po’?” chiese David.  
“No, grazie, ho mangiato troppo torta durante la prova del vestito” rispose uscendo dal loft.

Si rigirò il telefono tra le mani non sapendo bene cosa farci, avrebbe dovuto chiamare Walsh e spiegargli tutto, doveva a Henry una spiegazione, ma in questo momento l’unica cosa di cui sentiva il bisogno era qualcosa di forte, di alcolico per ottenebrare per un’ ora i suoi pensieri, entrò da Granny’s trovandolo semi vuoto con Ruby al bancone, si mise seduta su uno sgabello.  
"Cioccolata calda?" chiese passandolo straccio davanti a lei.  
"Non hai qualcosa di forte?" chiese invece Emma sospirando.  
"Niente, ma puoi provare al Rabbit Hole" le suggerì.  
"Sei seria? In quel buco infernale?" disse Emma scettica.  
"Oh è molto migliorato, ci lavoro ogni tanto per arrotondare" spiego la bruna appoggiandosi contro il bancone.  
"E poi vale anche solo per la vista" disse leccandosi le labbra.  
"D'accordo credo che andrò" disse scuotendo la testa e rimettendosi in piedi.  
“Salutami il Capitano” le disse mentre usciva dal locale non capendo a cosa, o meglio a chi si riferisse.  
Camminò con calma incrociando un paio di persone, da lontano vide Rose e Liam passeggiare con calma mano nella mano ridacchiando e bisbigliando tra loro, sentì un moto di nostalgia nel vederli, lo stesso che aveva percepito quando li aveva visti quella mattina.  
Scosse la testa e cacciò via quei pensieri, alzò lo sguardo trovandosi l’insegna del Rabbit Hole illuminata sulla sua testa. Stava per entrare al pub quando si scontrò con Leroy, che brontolava mentre usciva dal locale.  
"Arrivi tardi sorella, il Capitano ha deciso di chiudere prima" gli disse continuando ad andare via. Aveva bisogno di bere qualcosa, avrebbe volentieri preso solo la bottiglia e andata verso le banchine, ma non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta.   
Entrò dentro e si stupì di trovare un locale pulito e ordinato, molto più dell'ultima volta che ci aveva messo piede, in un angolo era stato aggiunto un piccolo palco per esibizioni, doveva dare credito a Ruby quel pub era migliorato, aveva un aria molti british.  
"Scusa, ma per stasera siamo chiusi" giunse una voce accentata alle sue spalle, si voltò e rimase di sasso nell'incontrare un paio di occhi che pensava (sperava) di non rivedere più.  
"Matthew" sussurro e all' improvviso venne investita dai ricordi di quella notte a Boston, deglutì nel vederlo avvicinarsi a lei con un ghigno sul viso.  
"Che meravigliosa visione" disse guardandola dalla testa ai piedi con uno sguardo lussurioso.  
"Ciao Leia" la salutò con voce bassa e roca, marcando sopratutto sul nome falso che aveva usato. Aveva dimenticato quanto intenso potesse essere il suo sguardo, quegli occhi azzurri l'avevano perseguitata per giorni.  
"Che ci fai qui?" chiese.  
"Dovrei essere io a farti questa domanda, love" disse, la guardò ancora fissandosi sulle sue labbra, per poi allontanarsi un po indicandole il bancone.  
"Posso offrirti da bere, Emma?" le chiese, Emma lo guardò sorpresa.  
"Come fai ..." tentò di chiedere poi lo capì  
"David" disse sottovoce sedendosi al bancone.  
"È una piccola città e tu sei la novità più eccitante" disse prendendo una bottiglia di rum e mettendole davanti un bicchiere.  
"Ti posso assicurare che non lo sono" borbottò mentre lui le versava da bere.  
"Beh dovevo aspettarmi una conclusione simile dopo la giornata che ho avuto" mormorò lei sorseggiando il rum.  
"Questo matrimonio è appena diventato interessante" sogghignò senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso.  
“Sarai anche al matrimonio” disse quasi seccata.  
“Beh abbiamo un rapporto complicato io e David, ma senza dubbio non riesce a resistere al mio fascino” scherzò girando attorno al bancone per mettersi accanto a lei.  
"Pensa come sarà felice David di sapere come ci siamo conosciuti” le sussurrò.  
"NO" disse di fretta voltandosi verso di lui, pentendosene subito notando quanto vicini erano.  
"Nessuno, specialmente David saprà dove e come ci siamo conosciuti” disse di fretta. Non rispose alzò solamente le spalle, bevve un sorso del suo drink per poi avvicinarsi a lei di nuovo.  
“Beh penso che potremmo divertirci lo stesso insieme” disse con voce bassa accanto a lei, era troppo vicino e non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalle sue labbra si costrinse a non pensare a come si era sentita la prima volta che si erano baciati.  
“Non per forza lo devono sapere anche gli altri” le disse con voce bassa e roca che le fece salire un brivido caldo sulla schiena, ricordando le sue mani che l’accarezzavano.  
“Ho dei ricordi molto piacevoli di quella notte a Boston, non vedo perché non dovremmo ripeterli” continuò avvicinandosi ancora, deglutì tentando di scacciare via le immagini di loro avvinghiati in quel letto, disperati per sentire l’altro.   
Si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi e face un passo indietro sospirando e riprendendo il controllo dei suoi pensieri.  
“Intendevo sul serio quello che ti ho scritto, quindi ci limiteremo ad essere civili quando ci incontriamo” disse lei senza alzare lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Come desideri” disse senza abbandonare il suo tono basso.  
“Meglio che vada” disse cercando dei contanti nelle tasche dei suoi jeans.  
“Lascia stare, offre la casa” disse sorridendole.  
“Buonanotte Emma” la salutò con una dolcezza che la sorprese.  
“Grazie, buona notte” lo salutò a voce bassa senza mai alzare lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Killian” disse costringendola a fermarsi.  
“Il mio vero nome è Killian” specificò.  
“Buonanotte Killian” gli sorrise timidamente e andò via cercando di calmare i suoi pensieri e cacciando via il ricordo di lui. Questo matrimonio non poteva complicarsi ulteriormente, la presenza di Mat … Killian e la forte attrazione tra loro era la cosa che meno si aspettava, e sicuramente quella che le avrebbe causato più problemi.

Fine  
Capitolo 4

*Invece di mettere i nomi dei personaggi che non erano inclusi nella prima maledizione e che quindi hanno mantenuto il loro, ho pensato di inserire i nomi delle attrici/attori: Jamie ovviamente è Mulan, e Rose è Campanellino.

**Seattle è la città dov’è ambientato I-Zombie che pur non seguendolo mi è sembrato carino inserire come riferimento per il lavoro di Whale.


	5. The one-time thing

Note dell’autore: Per prima cosa, devo chiedervi scusa a tutti voi che seguita questa storia, purtroppo sono stata molto occupata tra il lavoro e gli esami, spero di migliorare con gli aggiornamenti, mi sto impegnando a scrivere i vari capitoli. E dopo aver passato quattro capitoli a parlare di Emma, eccone uno dedicato a Killian, spero che piaccia.

Beta:

Capitolo 5  
The one-time thing

Il suo sonno agitato fu interrotto dal cigolio della porta della sua camera da letto; si voltò dall'altra parte deciso a ignorare i passi che sentiva, ma improvvisamente la camera fu inondata dalla luminosità del sole attraverso le finestre.  
"Alza il tuo culo inglese fratello" la voce di Liam fin troppo forte per la sua sbornia.  
"Sparisci, Liam" borbotto girandosi dall'altra parte.  
"Mi dispiace fratellino, ma devi alzarti, hai preso un impegno" disse Liam, prese le sue coperte e le tirò lontano da lui.  
"Oh per l'amor del cielo Killian, vestiti, ti aspetto di là con Rose " Brontolò vedendo la sua nudità.  
“Hai paura che tua moglie decida chi sia il migliore?” scherzò alzando un sopraciglio, a quello il fratello gli lanciò un cuscino finito a terra chissà come per poi uscire dalla camera.  
Killian sbuffò passandosi la mano tra i capelli, guardò l'orologio rendendosi conto che aveva dormito solo tre ore e gli aspettava una giornata impegnativa.  
Sentiva il fratello e la cognata nell'altra stanza, si alzò e aprì la finestra che dava sul porto, ispirò il forte odore del mare traendovi forza e tranquillità come faceva sempre prima di iniziare una nuova giornata, prese i pantaloni che la sera (mattinata) prima aveva lasciato cadere accanto al letto, una maglietta pulita dall'armadio, si avvicinò al comò accanto alla finestra, prese una collana alla fine, un anello con un diamante blu incastonato. Lo accarezzò con le dita dolcemente lasciandosi un attimo invadere dalla nostalgia e dai ricordi di lei. Scosse la testa scacciando quei pensieri, aveva bisogno di cacciarla via dalla sua mente, mise la collana al collo nascondendola sotto la maglietta, prese una camicia pulita e uscì dalla camera.  
"Buongiorno Rose" salutò la donna appollaiata su uno sgabello dell’isola cucina.  
"Ti abbiamo portato il tuo immancabile caffè nero"esordì lei porgendogli il bicchiere e sorridendogli dolcemente, sarebbe stata una madre meravigliosa.  
"Lo hai portato per farti perdonare?" chiese lui con ironia.  
"Perdonare? È stato tuo fratello che ti ha svegliato" si difese facendo alzare il detto interessato.  
"Intendevo per avermi costretto a questa mattinata di shopping premaman" la accusò giocosamente agitando il dito davanti al suo viso.  
"Ehi, è stata tua l'idea" disse prendendogli il dito per fermarlo.  
"Sono sicuro che hai usato la tua polvere di fata per costringermi Campanellino" le disse facendogli l'occhiolino e prendendo la tazza del suo caffè, si mise dall’altra parte dell’isola cucina guardando cos’altro gli avevano portato, aveva bisogno di grassi per combattere la sbornia.  
"Non smetterai mai di chiamarmi così, vero?" borbottò la biondina, le sorrise mentre addentava l’artiglio d’orso che aveva trovato.  
"Allora Killian ti sei visto con lei?"chiese improvvisamente Liam seriamente portando sui tre un certo senso di ansia.  
"Non fare domande a cui non vuoi davvero una risposta, fratello" disse sforzando un sorriso.  
"Killian …” tentò di parlare.  
“Non adesso” lo interruppe il più giovane mostrando la sua irritazione.  
“Penso solo che dovresti seriamente considerare di metterti la testa a posto e rimettere in piedi la tua vita" disse con tono patriarcale che gli fece alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
"Ne potremmo parlare quando non sto combattendo contro una maledetta sbornia?" chiese ironicamente allargando le braccia esasperato.  
"Vorrei proprio sapere quando sarà" mormorò Liam incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Capisco quello che stai passando, so quanto amavi Milah, ma dovresti..."  
"Stop” urlò più forte di quanto voleva, sbattendo il pugno contro la superficie.  
“Non hai alcun diritto di parlarmi di lei" urlò infuriato, Rose si alzò dal suo posto e si mise davanti al marito dando le spalle al cognato.  
"Liam, tesoro” intervenne con la voce dolce accarezzandogli il viso con la mano  
“Perché non raggiungi David, sono sicura che vorrà che lo accompagni nel giro con Henry" disse.  
Liam guardò il fratello e poi la moglie sospirò quasi sconfitto alla donna davanti a lui.  
"Ci vediamo più tardi" disse dandole un bacio a fior di labbra.  
"Ti aspettiamo per cena" continuò per salutare il fratello e andare via.  
Killian sospirò esasperato della situazione, dal mobiletto sopra il lavello prese la bottiglia di rum per versarla nel caffè.  
"Ah ah ah" lo fermò Rose togliendogli la bottiglia dalle mani.  
"Niente Irish coffee quando sei con me, me lo hai promesso" continuò la ragazza mettendo la bottiglia lontano da lui.  
"Prenditela con tuo marito" brontolò allontanandosi abbandonando il suo caffè.  
“Beh non ha tutti i torti” borbottò sotto voce.  
“Non ho voglia di incrociare le tue sciacquette ogni volta che devi fare da babysitter a tuo nipote. Devi pensare di dare un buon esempio” continuò la ragazza senza però nascondere un piccolo sorriso.  
“Quando mai hai incontrato le ragazze con cui sono stato? Sono sempre stato molto attento.”  
“Hai forse dimenticato?” chiese lei con ironia.  
“Ok, è successo una volta sola”  
“Tre volte, senza contare ovviamente LEI” lo corresse lei incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“D’accordo” brontolò ancora agitando una mano in aria per lasciare cadere l’argomento.  
“E’ solo preoccupato per te, lo sai” aggiunse la bionda con dolcezza.  
“Non serve, sono abbastanza grande da vedermela da solo” rispose con un tono più tagliante di quanto avesse voluto.  
“Killian, ascolta” Rose si avvicinò a lui.  
“Non puoi chiederci una cosa del genere, ti vogliamo bene e vogliamo vederti felice” continuò.  
“Chi ti dice che non lo sono?” le rispose quasi sfidandola, sperando che non riuscisse a vedere quanto ancora una volta era ormai irrecuperabile.  
“Ti conosco da quando ho 10 anni, ti ho già visto felice, e ora non lo sei affatto” gli rispose sorridendogli.  
“Beh ho perso la mia possibilità” aggiunse con tono grave abbassando lo sguardo e allontanandosi da lei.  
“Sono sicura che la ritroverai” si augurò lei accarezzandosi la pancia, lui non rispose annuì solamente sperando che Rose avesse ragione, andò in camera sua per cambiarsi e dimenticare l’intera discussione.

Guardò l’orologio del campanile, era in anticipo di dieci minuti per il suo appuntamento, giusto il tempo di prendere qualcosa da Granny’s; entrò nel locale, era tranquillo poca confusione, la vedova Lucas alla cassa, alzò lo sguardo verso di lui quando sentì il campanello.  
“Jones, sei tornato allora” lo salutò con la sua espressione che riservava ogni tanto a lui e al fratello.  
“Non potrei mai rinunciare al vostro caffè, lady” ricambiò il saluto fingendo un piccolo inchino.  
“Prendi il solito immagino” disse chiudendo il registratore di cassa alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Come sempre” rispose sedendosi al bancone, mentre la donna preparava il suo ordine, la porta alle sue spalle si aprì di nuovo ed entrò David da solo.  
“Jones, sei tornato” lo salutò avvicinandosi.  
“Sentito la mia mancanza Davs?” scherzò.  
“Allora, sei solo?” chiese curioso guardando alle spalle dello sceriffo.  
“Ti aspettavi di vedere qualcuno con me?” chiese invece lui sospettoso.  
“Beh potrebbero avermi detto di qualche nuovo arrivato” rispose con nonchalance.  
“Ah - ah e ti aspetti cosa esattamente?” chiese lui mettendo le mani sui fianchi per sembrare minaccioso.  
“Non lo so, qualche nuovo incontro?” scherzò ancora per stuzzicarlo. Non era realmente interessato a nuovi incontri, ma si divertiva a vedere come David s’irrigidiva alla prospettiva di lui e la sua misteriosa amica Emma Swan.  
“Ecco il tuo ordine Jones” intervenne la donna più anziana mettendo un sacchetto bianco sul bancone, Killian si alzò e prese qualche banconota dalla tasca dei jeans.  
“Vorrei proprio vederlo” continuò David divertito.  
“Davvero? Non farai il fratellone geloso?” chiese sorpreso da quella reazione.  
“Oh non serve, credo che mi divertirei da matti a vederla prenderti a pugni” continuò divertito.  
“Potrebbe subire il mio fascino Davs” rispose sperando di stuzzicarlo ancora.  
“Certo, Jones, contaci” concluse dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, dopo di che si salutarono.

Arrivò in biblioteca con un sorriso sul viso divertito dalla prospettiva di torturare un po’ David con la sua gelosia fraterna, almeno il matrimonio poteva riservare qualche divertimento.  
Alla reception della libreria trovò Belle intenta a coccolare la piccola Emily che piagnucolava infastidita.  
"Pensavo non arrivasse più", lo salutò senza nascondere la sua stanchezza.  
"Perdonami, sono stato trattenuto" disse porgendogli il sacchetto.  
"Rimani un attimo qua, devo cambiare Emily**" spiegò la ragazza prendendo la borsa dei pannolini che teneva sotto il bancone scomparendo velocemente verso il bagno.  
"C'è un gruppo di ragazzi che stanno facendo una qualche ricerca e un ragazzo che dà un’occhiata in giro"spiegò mentre correva via.  
"Tranquilla sono in ottime mani" le urlò sperando di essere sentito.  
Approfittando dell’assenza di Belle, Killian si mise al bancone per dare un’occhiata nell'archivio informatico della biblioteca, fu distratto quasi subito da un tonfo sordo da uno degli scaffali.  
“Accidenti” sentì una voce borbottare, abbandonò la sua ricerca e si avvicinò da dove aveva sentito il tonfo, nella sezione di narrativa vide un ragazzo, inginocchiato mentre prendeva dei libri che erano caduti.  
“Tutto bene?” chiese facendo sobbalzare il giovane, gli occhi castani lo scrutarono con timidezza.  
“Non stavo rubando” disse di fretta alzando le mani in segno di resa, Killian gli sorrise divertito e si avvicinò a lui piegandosi sulle ginocchia.  
“Non azzarderei mai un’ipotesi del genere, ragazzo” disse aiutandolo a raccogliere i libri caduti.  
“Sarebbe da stupidi cercare di rubare in una biblioteca, e tu mi sembri un ragazzo sveglio.”  
"Sei Henry vero?" chiese guardando dall'alto in basso incuriosito.  
"Si" rispose incerto.  
"Conosco David e MaryMargaret, sono Killian" si presentò.  
"Sei il fratello di Liam" aggiunse.  
"Esatto, ma io sono quello divertente" scherzò facendogli l’occhiolino.  
"Cercavi qualcosa?" chiese mentre rimettevano i libri negli scaffali, senza un ordine preciso, Belle lo avrebbe ucciso.  
"Volevo qualcosa da leggere per passare il tempo" spiegò guardandosi attorno.  
"Qualcosa in particolare?" chiese curioso.  
"Avventura? Magia?Pirati?" tentò di indovinare.  
"Tutto questo" rispose il ragazzo, Killian guardò tra gli scaffali lì vicino, prese due libri e li porse a Henry.  
"Peter Pan e La principessa sposa?***” lesse i titoli.  
"Li hai già letti vero?" chiese Killian.  
"Questo almeno un centinaio di volte" disse tornandogli La principessa sposa.  
"È il preferito di mamma" spiegò con il sorriso sulle labbra. Informazione interessante che avrebbe potuto usare per tormentare David, nonostante era colpito dai gusti della donna. Un rumore dalla fine della fila di scaffali li distrasse.  
"Scusate non volevo disturbare" disse Violet una ragazzina dell'età di Henry.  
"Non preoccuparti lass" sorrise Killian, notò che Henry accanto a sé s’irrigidì e iniziò ad arrossire.  
"Vuoi un aiuto?" chiese gentilmente.  
"Stavo cercando qualche biografia su James Barrie, signor Jones” rispose la ragazza intimidita.  
“Su Violet, ti ho detto di chiamarmi Killian, o al massimo Capitano” le suggerì scherzando facendola sorridere divertita.  
"Stiamo facendo un gruppo di studio estivo su Peter Pan" spiegò la ragazza passando lo sguardo tra lui e Henry.  
"Devi andare nella sezione biografie, la terza fila a sinistra" spiegò Killian divertito dai due ragazzi, la ragazzina lo ringraziò per poi andare via, Killian si voltò verso Henry ancora rosso in viso.  
"Bene credo che tu abbia trovato il tuo libro" disse divertito indicando il libro che stringeva in mano, Henry lo guardò confuso.  
"Vieni" continuò andando verso la direzione da cui era spuntata Violet.  
"Dove mi porti?" chiese ansioso, ma non ebbe il tempo di rispondere che arrivarono a destinazione pochi metri più avanti alla fine della fila di scaffali in cui erano, davanti a loro una tavolo con dei libri sopra e tre ragazzi seduti attorno mentre scrivevano e leggevano.  
"Salve capitano" lo salutò con entusiasmo l'unico maschietto del gruppo, Nicholas.  
"Salve ragazzi" li saluto sorridendo.  
"Quando riprendiamo il corso di vela estivo?" chiese la ragazzina bionda con le trecce Ava, sorrise affettuosamente di quell'entusiasmo.  
"Spero presto, o almeno dopo il matrimonio" rispose.  
"Violet mi ha detto che avete creato un gruppo di studio su Barrie e Peter Pan" continuò l'uomo.  
"Mi chiedevo se il mio nuovo amico, Henry poteva unirsi a voi" chiese gentilmente vedendo Henry leggermente imbarazzato.  
"Con molto piacere" disse l’altra ragazzina, Grace.  
"Ciao Henry io sono Nicholas, lei è mia sorella Ava e la nostra amica Grace" presentò le due ragazze che sorrisero.  
"Ciao" salutò un po’ intimidito.  
"Bene ti lascio in ottime mani, buon divertimento" li salutò per poi tornare alla reception, soddisfatto del suo lavoro sentendo i ragazzi legare tra loro parlando di Barrie e dei suoi personaggi.  
"Dove ti eri cacciato?" chiese Belle una volta che raggiunta alla reception.  
"Scusa sono stato distratto" rispose avvicinandosi a lei, Emily si agitava tra le braccia della madre.  
"Ti dispiace? " chiese porgendogli la bimba che sembrava eccitata dall'idea di essere presa in braccio da lui.  
“Ho bisogno di mangiare qualcosa” spiegò la donna prendendo il sacchetto bianco che lui le aveva portato in precedenza. Per agevolarla prese volentieri in braccio la bimba che iniziò ad appoggiare le piccole mani sul viso mentre gorgogliava felice. I sorrisi e gorgoglii della piccolina gli fecero sentire un moto di nostalgia per qualcosa che non aveva vissuto ma che voleva. Guardò tra la bimba e la madre che mangiava tranquilla, consapevole che non e sarebbe stato in grado di avere questo, non dopo LEI, non quando sentiva di non meritarsi questa felicità.

Arrivò al pub The Rabbit Hole, che aveva acquistato e messo in sesto con il suo amico Robin, il loro orgoglio. Le luci della sala erano soffuse, le sedie alzate sui tavoli, ma accanto al bancone Robin stava discutendo con Leroy, quando i due uomini si voltarono al suo ingresso, riuscì a vedere l’esasperazione che Leroy aveva portato al suo amico.  
"Finalmente sei qui, puoi fare ragionare il tuo compare qui che vuole chiudere prima." disse l’uomo barbuto infastidito.  
"Vuole chiudere prima perché è quello che gli ho detto di fare Leroy” disse superando i due per andare dietro il bancone.  
“E’ quello che gli sto dicendo da ben dieci minuti, Roland mi aspetta a casa” spiegò Robin guardando di traverso l’uomo davanti a lui.  
“Oh avanti amico, stasera c’è la partita non puoi chiudere” implorò Leroy avvicinandosi al bancone, Killian fece segno a Robin di andare che ne approfittò subito uscendo dal retro.  
“Ti offro un drink e poi vai via, Liam e Rose mi stanno aspettando, non vorrai fare arrabbiare Rose, vero?” chiese ironico mentre gli versava un po’ di rum.  
“Quella donna ha una brutta influenza su di te e tuo fratello” borbottò mentre accettava il drink.  
“Chiudi la porta quando vai via” disse andando verso il retro del locale.  
Entrò nel suo ufficio, una piccola stanzetta che teneva alla fine del magazzino, un piccolo posto dove amava rifugiarsi nelle lunghe serate al pub, doveva prendere alcune cose che aveva lasciato lì, approfittò per dare un’occhiata ai messaggi sul telefono, pentendosene subito, tra un messaggio di Rose e uno di Belle spuntò anche quello di Tracy, l’ultima persona che voleva sentire.  
Ieri è stato divertente come sempre, non ti dimenticare di me, non sparire xxx  
Le parole di Liam andavano avanti e indietro nella sua testa tormentandolo, sapeva che il fratello aveva ragione, e sapeva che Tracy era l’ultima persona che avrebbe dovuto frequentare, doveva almeno provare a rimettere insieme i pezzi della sua vita, e Tracy non ne poteva fare parte, lo sapeva, non provava nulla per lei, e lui era solo un passatempo.  
Rivedendo Lei, ieri, così all’improvviso, erano riemersi in superficie il dolore e la frustrazione del suo cuore spezzato. Una nuova pugnalata al cuore vederla felice con un uomo che non era lui a vivere una vita che gli spettava, su cui aveva sperato.  
Sentì qualcuno entrare nel pub e borbottò sottovoce contro Leroy che lo aveva trattenuto permettendo a qualcun altro di entrare. Sospirò cacciando via i suoi pensieri tormentati e i suoi occhi si posarono sulla lavagna magnetica, che Rose gli aveva messo dietro la scrivania, lì appeso tenuto da un magnete da ben quattro anni, un bigliettino con una scritta elegante che riportava semplicemente: The one-time thing, sorrise al ricordo della donna e di quella notte per poi lasciare l’ufficio e ritornare al bar e vedere chi lo aveva disturbato.

Fine  
Capitolo 5

* Piccola specificazione, in genere amo shippare Liam con Elsa, li trovo perfetti insieme e sarebbe stato davvero bello una ship del genere, ma per questa storia ho deciso di mettere Campanellino con Liam utilizzando il nome dell’attrice. Per Elsa ho un’idea del tutto diversa, ma sarà presente anche lei.

**Avevo deciso di regalare a Belle una bimba molto prima dell’inizio della sesta stagione, e sì ho sempre visto Killian come una sorta di padrino/babysitter per la piccola, la scena della 6x03 e il rapporto instaurato con Belle in queste puntate mi hanno dato un motivo per continuare.

*** E’ il titolo italiano con cui è stato pubblicato il libro da cui è stato tratto il film La storia Fantastica.


	6. Chapter 6

Note dell'autore: Dopo tanto tempo, eccomi qui, dovete scusarmi, ma tra università e vita non ho avuto molto tempo da dedicare alle mie fan fiction, ma non vi preoccupate, ne ho in mente ancora tante con loro, ma soprattutto ho un progetto in mente davvero grande, una fan fiction a più mani, e cerco collaboratori.  
Alla prossima, ciurma.

Beta: Paolettazza

Disclaimer: OUAT e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà (altrimenti sarebbe stato un prodotto HBO), tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento

Capitolo 6  
The party

Entrò da Granny con un sorriso sulle labbra. Non lo credeva possibile, ma l'incontro con Leia, anzi no Emma, lo aveva messo di ottimo umore, adesso non era solo la prospettiva di innervosire David a divertirlo, ma la possibilità di passare un bel po’ di tempo con una donna affascinante e bellissima, a rimettere insieme la sua vita poteva pensarci dopo, poteva pensare a divertirsi un po’, del resto non aveva dimenticato la notte passata con lei, ne’ la passione che li aveva travolti.  
"Ciao Capitano" la voce squillante di Ruby lo riportò al presente, le sorrise al nomignolo che amava usare al pub.  
"Buongiorno meraviglia" la salutò avvicinandosi al bancone.  
"Spero avrai trattato bene la cliente che ti ho mandato ieri" disse con un tono civettuolo, appoggiando i gomiti sul bancone.  
"Tratto sempre bene i miei clienti, lo sai" scherzò deviando il discorso.  
"Sai di chi sto parlando?" continuò lei.  
"Parli di Swan?" chiese curioso che ci fosse lei dietro il loro secondo incontro.  
"Ovvio" rispose leccandosi le labbra rosse.  
"Ho trattato Miss Swan come un gentiluomo come me tratta una donna" rispose vagamente.  
"Prevedo scintille tra di voi" continuo la bruna divertita.  
"Prepara il mio solito ordine, Belle mi sta aspettando" le disse ignorandola.  
"Come vuoi Capitano" rispose allontanandosi divertita.  
La campanella sulla porta suonò annunciando l'arrivo di qualcuno.  
"Killian" la voce di Henry annunciò il suo arrivo, si voltò quando udì il ragazzo seguito dalla madre poco dietro sorpresa dal saluto del figlio.  
"Ciao ragazzo" lo salutò sorridendo spostando lo sguardo su Emma.  
"Grazie per il libro, non pensavo che mi sarebbe piaciuto tanto" lo ringraziò felice.  
"Beh tutti dovrebbero leggerlo almeno una volta" gli rispose, Emma si schiarì la gola guardando tra i due in attesa di una spiegazione.  
"Killian mi ha consigliato il libro che ho preso in biblioteca" spiegò alla madre un po’ infastidito, si allontanò sedendosi a uno dei tavoli con in mano un suo libro.  
"Lavori anche in biblioteca adesso?" chiese infastidita, forse verso il comportamento del figlio.  
"Stavo solo dando una mano" rispose alzando le spalle non curante.  
"Tutto bene, Swan?" chiese notando il cipiglio nell'osservare il figlio.  
"Sì, ovvio" mentì senza staccare lo sguardo dal figlio.  
"Emma" MaryMargaret e David entrarono in quel momento impedendogli di chiedere qualcosa di più.  
"Sei uscita senza aspettarci" continuò la donna, notò una certa tensione in Emma ad affrontare la sua amica.  
"Jones" David disse con un certo fastidio, si voltò verso il suo amico sorridendo divertito a quello che l'uomo ignorava su lui ed Emma.  
"Buongiorno mate" lo salutò divertito.  
"Killian, è bello rivederti, spero che il viaggio sia andato bene"  
"Come sempre" rispose cordialmente.  
"Come vi siete conosciuti?" chiese David osservando tra i due con le braccia incrociate al petto.  
"È una storia piuttosto divertente in realtà" rispose lui.  
“David, era logico che prima o poi si sarebbero incontrati” aggiunge MaryMargaret.  
"Sono andata al pub e lui era lì" intervenne Emma guardandolo male.  
"Oh bene, stasera sarà più famigliare" disse MaryMargaret.  
"Stasera?" chiese Emma confusa.  
"Stamattina non mi hai dato il tempo di avvertirti" rimproverò MaryMargaret dolcemente.  
"Invece di fare due serate separate, abbiamo deciso di organizzare un’unica cena con tutti gli amici più stretti" spiegò la donna.  
"Liam e Killian si sono offerti di fare la cena sulla loro barca" continuò a spiegare David, vide Emma guardarlo con curiosità malcelata.  
"Belle si unirà a noi vero?" chiese la donna.  
"Certamente, le ho promesso una serata di svago" rispose notando in Emma un po’ di fastidio, ma non era sicuro.  
"Il tuo ordine Capitano" Ruby li raggiunse posando il suo sacchetto sul bancone, prese delle banconote e le diede alla ragazza facendole l'occhiolino.  
“Non ti unisci a noi quindi?” chiese la bruna con gentilezza, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo sia a David sia a Emma.  
“Belle, mi sta aspettando, sarà per un'altra volta” rispose gentilmente; vide in Emma qualcosa nel suo sguardo ma ancora una volta non riuscì a capirlo. Salutò MaryMargaret e un David piuttosto infastidito.  
"Spero ti unirai anche tu alla cena questa sera?” chiese, sorpreso di quanto ci tenesse realmente.  
“Non credo che come damigella possa evitarlo” disse quasi sconfitta evitando di incontrare il suo sguardo.  
"Non preoccuparti, sono sicuro che sarà una serata divertente” continuò lui.  
“Certo come no” rispose non nascondendo il suo fastidio.  
“In caso contrario puoi approfittare di me e del mio rum” la invitò lui, di risposta Emma allargò gli occhi sorpresa, lo guardò arrossendo, senza dubbio ricordando l’ultima volta che si erano visti.  
“A stasera Swan” la salutò sorridendole per poi uscire dal locale soddisfatto di essere riuscito a scalfire per un secondo l’armatura dietro la quale Emma sembrava nascondersi.

Arrivarono al porto con la macchina di MaryMargaret, lei e David erano arrivati prima con il suo furgone, Henry aveva condiviso solo qualche parola “durante” il viaggio, non sembrava voler ascoltare altro da parte sua, e lei sapeva fin troppo bene che dovevano affrontare la questione, ma non stasera, aveva deciso che questa era la serata di MaryMargaret e David e lei avrebbe sfoggiato il suo miglior sorriso e affrontato la serata.  
"Deve essere quella" la voce di Henry interruppe i suoi pensieri, il ragazzo stava indicando un vascello dai colori chiari, con rifiniture dorate, e le vele immacolate bianche, sembrava essere uscito da un vecchio film, la nave sembrava illuminata da una serie di luci piccole e bianche.  
Raggiunsero la nave, i due futuri sposi erano al centro del ponte principale a parlare con gli altri ospiti, Emma riconobbe diversi volti, Granny, Marco, Leroy, Archie e Pongo, Ruby con Jamie, Ashley con il marito e la loro piccola, Regina insieme con un uomo e un bambino, cosa che la sorprese.  
Una volta sul ponte Henry corse verso un gruppo di ragazzi che erano della sua età, Emma osservò con nostalgia la sua capacità di fare subito amicizia.  
"Non sai che bisogna chiedere il permesso al Capitano prima di salire?" la voce accentata di Killian le arrivò alle spalle, si voltò e dovette sforzarsi a non rimanere a bocca aperta, era splendido, un paio di jeans stretti neri e una camicia blu che risaltava i suoi occhi, le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, riuscì a scorgere sul braccio destro il tatuaggio che l'aveva colpita quella prima notte che si erano incontrati.  
"Pensavo di essere stata invitata oggi" si riprese tentando di rimanere distaccata.  
"Sono felice di vederti, Swan" disse sinceramente mettendola un po’ in difficoltà.  
"Hai una bella barca, devo ammetterlo" disse cambiando argomento.  
"Ah-ah Swan, non offendere, questa non è una barca, ma una nave" la rimproverò scherzosamente facendosi avanti, invadendo il suo spazio personale.  
"Oh scusa, cosa farai, Capitano, mi costringerai a camminare sull'asse".  
"Potrei, ma sarebbe meglio chiuderti negli alloggi del Capitano" disse a tono basso invadendo il suo spazio personale. Emma abbassò un attimo il suo sguardo alle sue labbra leccandosi le sue ricordando il suo sapore.  
"Emma" la voce di Rose la scosse dai suoi pensieri, costringendola ad abbassare lo sguardo. La piccola donna bionda li raggiunse agganciando il braccio a quello del cognato.  
"Sono stata così contenta quando Mary Margaret mi ha detto che ci saresti stata anche tu" disse tutta sorridendo accarezzandosi il pancione.  
"Non ti sta disturbando, vero?" chiese indicando l'uomo accanto a lei.  
"No, è piuttosto innocuo" scherzò lei.  
"Ohi" protestò lui, fingendosi offeso.  
"Credo che finalmente hai trovato pane per i tuoi denti mio caro" aggiunse accarezzandogli il braccio.  
"Dovresti essere dalla mia parte cognata" continuò lui.  
"Io sono dalla parte di ogni donna capace di dare un calcio a quel tuo ego" scherzò ancora.  
"Non devi andare a controllare tuo marito, Trilli" disse sottolineando il sopranome dato alla donna.  
"Sì, sì, ho capito, me ne vado" disse facendo l'occhiolino a Emma che ricambiò con un sorriso complice, le piaceva Rose, sopratutto perché sembrava aver legato i due fratelli Jones al suo dito.  
"Mi piace lei" disse a voce alta  
"Non ne avevo dubbio, love" disse guardando verso la cognata che aveva raggiunto il fratello.  
"Killian" la voce di una giovane donna arrivò dal ponte della nave, entrambi si voltarono, una brunetta con un fagottino rosa tra le braccia e una borsa per bebè più grande di lei sulla spalla, cercava di arrivare sulla nave.  
"Scusami love, mettiti pure comoda" disse per poi raggiungere la brunetta. Lo osservò con attenzione, prese la borsa dalla donna e il fagottino rosa in braccia, aiutò la ragazza a salire a bordo, un morso di qualcosa la raggiunse in petto, non capiva il suo atteggiamento, sembrava molto vicino alla donna, ma continuava a flirtare con lei senza pudore, motivo in più per stare alla larga da lui.

Se ne stava in disparte, con i piedi a penzoloni sull'acqua, mentre lasciava i suoi pensieri attraversarle la mente, si sentiva stanca e iniziava a pensare che la sua fuga a Storybrooke non era stata la mossa migliore, troppe cose erano state lasciate senza una vera conclusione, il suo "rapporto" con Regina era solo la punta dell'iceberg del motivo per cui era fuggita da tutto quello.  
"MaryMargaret ti sta cercando" chiuse gli occhi e sospirò nel sentire la sua voce, lui era l'ultima persona con cui voleva parlare in quel momento.  
"Dille che sto arrivando" rispose senza nascondere il suo fastidio.  
Non sentì più nulla, alzò la testa sospirando ringraziando che fosse andato via, sollievo che però durò davvero poco quando si rese conto che si mise seduto accanto a lei, non disse nulla, da una tasca interna della giacca tirò fuori una fiaschetta d'argento finemente decorata con le sue iniziali KJ, le porse la fiaschetta aperta, lo guardò scettica, lui alzò le spalle incurante e ne prese un sorso generoso, per poi ripassarle la fiaschetta con un sorriso complice, stavolta accentò il suo invito e la prese. Loro due e l'alcool era senza dubbio un mix pericoloso, sopratutto visto il suo stato d'animo, ma considerata la serata non le dispiaceva qualcosa di forte.  
"Non ti stati divertendo, Swan?" chiese riprendendosi la fiaschetta dopo che lei ne aveva bevuto un sorso.  
"Non sono un tipo da cene con amici" rispose con tranquillità, cercando di non dargli troppo peso.  
"Perchè mai, allora hai scelto di tornare qui?" chiese ripassandole la fiaschetta, bevve senza rispondere alla domanda.  
"A parte il matrimonio, ovvio" continuò lui, mentre si riprendeva la fiaschetta.  
"Henry non vedeva l'ora di venire qui" mentì senza ritengo sperando così di chiudere l'argomento.  
"Tuo figlio, hai un ragazzo eccezionale, molto intelligente" disse sinceramente.  
"Grazie" rispose colpita dalla sua sincerità, sperando che il buio della sera riuscisse a coprire il rossore delle sue guance.  
"Spero non ti dispiaccia che abbia passato del tempo con lui" disse con un accenno di preoccupazione, Emma ci pensò su, avrebbe dovuto darle fastidio, si era infuriata con Walsh perché aveva parlato a Henry senza dirle nulla, ma in un certo senso questo non le dava fastidio, sperava solo che Henry non si abituasse troppo a stare qui, non sapeva quando ma prima poi doveva affrontare Walsh e tornare a casa, a New York.  
"No, ok, gli piace dei libri che legge" disse non dandogli molta importanza, riprendendosi la fiaschetta.  
"Ti propongo un patto Swan" disse lui.  
"Non andremo nuovamente a letto insieme" spiegò di fretta, rise divertito.  
"Giuro che non è nulla del genere" si difese alzando le braccia.  
"Anche se sono sempre pronto ai suggerimenti" continuò beccandosi un pugno sul braccio.  
"Sentiamo questo patto, Jones" lo invitò lei ignorando il suo finto lamento per il pugno.  
"Visto che dovremo passare ancora parecchio tempo insieme per questo matrimonio" iniziò a spiegare  
"Perchè non comportarci come persone adulte e dimenticarci del nostro primo scottante incontro e iniziare da zero?" continuò per poi porgergli la mano. Emma lo guardò tra la divertita e dubbiosa, ma gli strinse la mano.  
"Killian Jones, è un vero piacere conoscerti" disse.  
"Emma Swan" rispose lei divertita, riprendendosi la fiaschetta.  
"Allora, Emma, cosa ti ha portato ad allontanarti da quell'aria di festa?" chiese con cautela.  
"Non lo so" rispose evitando di rispondergli sinceramente, ma lui la guardò inarcando un sopraciglio con sguardo scettico, sbuffò.  
"Non è nulla, davvero" insistette lei, ma lui continuava a guardarla scettica.  
"E' solo che è tutto così cambiato, loro sono così cambiati" disse lei prendendo un sorso di rum, per poi ripassargli la fiaschetta.  
"Ero a tavola e sentivo Ruby parlare della possibilità di adottare un figlio con Jamie, David e MaryMargaret che si sposano, Regina che sembra diventata una persona così diversa ... persino tu hai messo su famiglia" disse, lo sentì risalire e tossire.  
"Come scusa?" chiese un po’ sorpreso.  
"Sì, tu con quella ragazza e la bambina, era l'ultima cosa che mi aspettavo da te" disse riprovando lo stesso fastidio che aveva provato nel sentirlo parlare di un’altra donna, fastidio che tentò in tutti i modi di nascondere.  
"Pensi che io e Belle stiamo insieme?" chiese divertito per poi ridere, cosa che si la sorprese ma anche si sentì presa un po’ in giro.  
"Cosa c'è di così divertente?" chiese infastidita.  
"Nulla, love, davvero" rispose lui.  
"Belle è una donna grandiosa e meravigliosa, ma non stiamo insieme, e senza dubbio Emily non è mia figlia" continuò.  
"Ma .. tu .. .e lei" tentò di spiegare quello che le era sembrato così chiaro.  
"Mi sono solo preso cura di loro una volta che il suo matrimonio era finito“ disse con tranquillità.  
"Perchè?" chiese senza pensarci che forse dietro ci fosse una storia che lui non voleva raccontarle.  
"E' cattiva forma non aiutare una donna in difficoltà, non che Belle non sarebbe in grado" precisò sorridendo.  
"Credo che avesse solo bisogno di un amico su cui contare, tutti erano piuttosto diffidenti" spiegò riprendendo la sua fiaschetta.  
"Perchè? Non mi sembra un criminale o altro" disse sempre più curiosa.  
"Diciamo che il marito non era proprio la persona più cordiale di questa città" spiegò.  
"Chi era il marito?"  
"Gold del banco dei pegni" rispose sorprendendola.  
"Sul serio? Che ci faceva una donna dolce come lei con uno del genere?" chiese sorpresa e un po’ turbata dai suoi ricordi non proprio lieti su Gold.  
"Che posso dire Swan, sperava che il matrimonio avrebbe cambiato quell'uomo" rispose guardando altrove, sembrava come se ci fosse qualcosa che non le volesse dire, come se la storia dietro fosse dolorosa per lui.  
"Non sono mai stata un tipo da matrimoni, e non credo che non lo sarò mai" disse cambiando argomento.  
"Credo che ti sbagli Swan" disse sorprendendola.  
"Una volta incontrata la persona giusta, quella per cui stravolgeresti la tua vita, allora l'idea del matrimonio non ti sembrerà tanto lontana" continuò lui con un velo di malinconia nel blu dei suoi occhi, cosa che la scosse molte, bevve un altro sorso di rum, e lo passò a lui nuovamente.  
"Sei mai stata innamorata, Swan?" chiese tenendo la fiaschetta tra loro, Emma lo guardò senza riuscire a dire nulla, o a staccare lo sguardo da lui e dai suoi occhi, non capiva come quest'uomo riusciva a sconvolgerla tanto.  
"No, non sono mai stata innamorata" disse odiando la sua voce tremante. Non capiva come quest'uomo riusciva a metterla così in difficoltà, a entrarle tanto sotto pelle, era una cosa che detestava sentirsi così scoperta con qualcun altro, con un uomo come Killian sopratutto.  
"Killian" la voce di Rose ha spezzato quel loro momento, Killian si riprese la sua fiaschetta voltandosi verso la cognata.  
"Liam ha bisogno di te" disse guardando tra i due, Emma evitava il suo sguardo quasi sentendosi in colpa per essersi presa in un momento del genere.  
"Arrivo mia signora" disse con tono allegro come se poco prima non ci fosse una tensione tra loro.  
"Killian la fiaschetta" disse lei alzandosi insieme con lui, guardò l'oggetto e poi lei.  
"Tienila pure, Swan, me la riprenderò la prossima volta" le disse facendole l'occhiolino per poi seguire Rose.  
Rimase lì ferma, non sapendo bene cosa fare, guardò l'acqua che faceva dondolare dolcemente la barca, si voltò verso gli altri, sentiva le risate dei suoi amici, il clima caloroso che le era mancato, sospirò cacciando via i suoi pensieri negativi su Walsh, il suo passato con Regina, cacciò via la confusione che Killian le causava mise la fiaschetta nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e decise di raggiungerli nuovamente.

Fine  
Capitolo 6


End file.
